Lancel à Dunkerque - Renaissance
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Il aurait dû mourir dans cette explosion... Ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde... Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? [Remake du premier LAD]
1. Préface

**Préface**

Ceci est une remake de ma fanfiction Lancel à Dunkerque, avec pour changement majeur la version de Lancel décrite : Dans ma première version, nous avions Lancel version Saison 2, ici c'est celui de la saison 6.

Et je vous avoue que je ressens ce besoin d'écrire une autre fin, aussi capillotractée soit-elle, pour Lancel après ce qu'il se passe dans l'épisode 10 de la saison 6. Ceux qui me connaissent un minimum devineront aisément l'état dans lequel je suis actuellement, et ce depuis lundi dernier depuis que j'ai appris et vu la scène. Et même si je pense que j'aurais toujours autant de mal, cette fanfic est un peu ma thérapie dans cet phase étrange qu'est le deuil.

De ce fait, ici, contrairement à la version originale, le ton sera sans doute plus sombre, et c'est voulu.

J'espère juste que vous aimerez cette fanfic pour ce qu'elle est : un délire d'une fan au cœur brisé.

Et je remets cet avertissement :

 _Oui, j'ai craqué mon slip. Clairement. Je me tape mon bon gros délire et j'ai si peu honte que je le partage sur internet. Et ouais. Je dois être la soeur cachée de Viserys Targaryen._ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Ce qui est mentionné dans cette fanfiction sont des choses qui touchent à ma vie privée. Il y a une partie que je peux révéler, une autre où je reste évasive, comme sur les noms de mes proches, que je n'écrirai pas ( et si certains prénoms passeraient, je ne mettrai jamais un nom de famille ). Je suis folle mais si une personne doit payer ma folie, c'est moi-même et non ma pauvre famille !_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Tout est véridique ou presque : ma situation réelle est différente de celle qui sera dans cette fanfiction, parce que comme c'est pour du faux, je peux enjoliver ! La majorité des choses énoncées liées à ma vie seront vraies, comme les anecdotes etc, mais tout n'est pas à prendre au pied de la lettre._

Lancelement vôtre

Marina


	2. Collisions

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones n'est pas ma propriété, sinon Lancel ne serait pas mort dans la saison 6. Il ne serait même jamais mort d'ailleurs. Cersei, rend-moi mon Lancel !

Résumé : Il aurait dû mourir dans cette explosion... Ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde... Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?

 **Lancel à Dunkerque - Renaissance**

 **Chapitre 1 : Collisions**

Tout n'était plus que douleur pour Lancel. Il sentait la blessure dans son dos. L'enfant, l'espion, l'avait blessé à l'endroit pile pour qu'il ne puisse plus tenir debout. Il avait été formé.

Tout comme lui-même devait être ici.

Il avait vu, au loin, cet étrange liquide vert fluorescent, des bougies au centre de la flaque, et il l'avait reconnu. Un vieux souvenir de sa vie d'avant, lors de la bataille de la Néra. Un souvenir brûlant, les voix des mourants se consumant vifs résonnants encore dans ses oreilles, le fantôme des souffles des explosions caressant encore sa peau. Le feu grégeois était l'une des pires créations de l'être humain. Une chose dangereuse, dévastatrice...

Et elle avait été placée sous le Septuaire de Baelor...

Pour le faire exploser, ainsi que ses frères moineaux, leur chef, les personnes qui étaient venues assister au procès de Loras Tyrell, de la reine Margaery, de la reine mère Cersei...

Il pensa brièvement à son père, qui était dans l'assemblée, en sa qualité de main du roi. Lancel l'aimait toujours, et Kevan méritait bien mieux que de finir ainsi ! Ils méritaient tous mieux que de mourir ainsi ! Il ne sentait plus ses jambes, il n'arrivait plus à les bouger, il ne sentait que la douleur, le sang qui coulait trop vite et trop fort le long de sa peau salie par la terre, la peur aussi... Cersei l'avait voulu ici, dans ce souterrain, pour qu'il voit sa mort arriver, en sachant qu'il allait tout perdre... Parce qu'il avait osé vivre sa vie et aller contre elle, vivre et se battre pour ce en quoi il croyait. C'était une vengeance pour avoir osé vouloir une rédemption, pour s'être purgé l'âme de ses tourments en avouant leur relation incestueuse... Il s'appuya sur ses bras, essayant d'y envoyer le plus de force possible, pour se traîner jusqu'à la flaque. Il devait arrêter cette bougie ! Une fois consumée, la flamme toucherait la substance et cela serait fini... Le Septuaire exploserait, tout ce qu'il aimait, tout ce qui comptait pour lui, serait détruit, réduit en poussière ! Il ne pouvait pas l'autoriser ! Au fur et à mesure de sa lente avancée, sa vue se troublait, il avait du mal à respirer, la fatigue le gagnait... Il devait vite en finir ! Une fois la bougie éteinte, il pourrait se reposer ! Il le fallait, il devait l'éteindre ! Il parvint péniblement à la bougie, et l'endroit était trop lumineux pour qu'il n'y en eusse qu'une seule... Et celle qu'il venait d'atteindre était presque à terme... Un geste brusque et tout partait en fumée... Souffler ou utiliser ses doigts, c'était risquer que la cendre n'aille embraser le liquide...

Il était arrivé trop tard...

C'était fini...

Cersei avait gagné.

Tout allait être détruit dans la pire des atrocités...

Il allait mourir.

Ses yeux las fixaient le sol alors que le feu commençait à prendre. La température grimpa, il pouvait sentir la terre frémir sous ses paumes... Tout s'embrasa, les tonneaux et les caisses volèrent en éclat, le bruit résonnait en écho dans la galerie, et le regard de Lancel reflétait l'onde de choc émeraude qui allait le frapper et disloquer son enveloppe charnelle au point qu'il n'allait plus rien en rester... C'était fini et il ne pouvait plus que blâmer son impuissance et regarder la mort arriver, droit dans les yeux, bien en face... Il sentit une partie de son corps étrangement attirée par en-dessous, comme si on cherchait à le faire tomber. A ce stade, il ne s'en souciait même plus, il était fatigué et condamné, il attendait juste la mort et la douleur de la déflagration, s'il y en avait une. Soudain, le sol disparut et il se vit tomber juste avant que l'explosion ne le touche, il entraperçut une légère lumière bleue, puis le noir complet pendant quelques secondes avant d'atterrir lourdement sur un sol froid et dur. Il n'avait pu retenir un cri de douleur lors de l'impact, il avait l'impression que son corps se coupait en deux, et sa tête avait heurté la surface plate assez violemment. Hallucinait-il ? Etait-il mort ? Etait-ce ça, mourir ? Et ce lieu, qu'il voyait flou, qu'était-ce ?

 _XXXXX_

Le soir était tombé sur Dunkerque et Marina profitait d'une soirée tranquille. Son esprit n'était pas en paix. L'épisode final de la saison six de Game of Thrones allait arriver et si elle voulait se convaincre que son favori allait survivre, rien n'était jamais certain avec cette série. Marina était une fan inconditionnelle de Lancel Lannister, une chose bien étrange dans le fandom car Lancel était un personnage mineur, assez méprisé et sujet à moqueries. Elle s'en fichait, elle l'aimait, il y avait au moins elle pour l'aimer et à travers sa fanpage, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Tout l'avait touchée chez lui, et avec les années, son affection était devenu un amour dévorant et ancré au plus profond d'elle. En perdant Lancel, elle aurait l'impression de perdre un peu d'elle-même, de perdre un ami cher et proche, alors qu'il n'était à la base qu'un être de papier et d'encre, incarné par un acteur anglais talentueux. Aussi, elle essayait de se détendre avant de se préparer pour une nouvelle semaine. Au programme, broderie et vidéos Youtube... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un bruit sourd venant de son salon. Ce qui l'inquiéta. Elle vivait seule, sans animaux. Elle se leva, le cœur battant et ce qu'elle découvrit la glaça :

Un jeune homme sale, dans une robe de bure sombre, aux sandales en cuir, le bout des doigts semblant abîmé par la chaleur, gisant à moitié inconscient dans une flaque de son propre sang, qui coulait d'une profonde blessure dans le bas de son dos.

L'homme lui sembla familier. Elle se demanda comment il avait pu entrer, sa porte était fermée à clé, mais une part d'elle était étrangement attirée. Elle connaissait cette homme. Elle fit le tour du corps pour en voir le visage...

Le jumeau parfait d'Eugene Simon !

\- C'est Lancel... Murmurait une voix en elle. C'est Lancel Lannister.

Cela semblait si ridicule mais si évident à la fois. Puis l'horreur prit le dessus. Elle eut un soubresaut, elle se sentit trembler, elle porta une main à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri d'horreur.

Peu importait comment il était arrivé là, il était en train de mourir, elle devait agir !

Lancel ne voyait pas très bien la personne qui s'était précipitée vers lui, n'ayant pas peur de tâcher son pantalon avec son hémoglobine, il l'entendait, c'était une voix de femme, qui criait son nom, apeurée. Il entendait d'autres mots sans les comprendre,elle semblait parler dans le vide avec un étrange outil dans la main, il se sentait lâcher prise et partir, il était comme anesthésié, mais la seule chose qu'il arrivait encore à sentir, c'était la chaleur d'une main posée sur son épaule et la douceur de la voix féminine. Elle lui parlait, se voulait rassurante. Et elle l'était. Du moins un peu. Etait-ce les Dieux ? Etait-ce la Mère ? Etait-ce elle qui allait le préparer à la mort ? Etait-elle là pour le bercer jusqu'au sommeil éternel sans crainte ?

\- Ca va aller, je te le promets...

Il n'entendait presque plus, puis ce fut le néant.

 **A Suivre**


	3. Vivre ou laisser mourir

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones n'est pas ma propriété, sinon Lancel ne serait pas mort dans la saison 6. Il ne serait même jamais mort d'ailleurs. Cersei, rend-moi mon Lancel !

Résumé : Il aurait dû mourir dans cette explosion... Ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde... Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?

 **Lancel à Dunkerque - Renaissance**

 **Chapitre 2 : Vivre ou mourir**

Assise dans un couloir, adossée à un mur blanc, Marina attendait. Elle attendait depuis des heures. Le soleil commençait à poindre dans le ciel noir et perçait à travers les barreaux horizontaux des stores sur les fenêtres. Etrangement, elle n'avait aucune notion du temps. Tout lui semblait soit trop long soit rapide. Un voyage de cinq minutes lui avait semblé interminable et attendre la venue d'un médecin après une bonne heure lui avait semblé être aussi rapide que de commander sur Priceminister. Le voyage jusqu'au CHD... Tout se jouait dans sa tête comme une scène de film. Elle était restée aux côtés de Lancel jusqu'à l'arrivée des urgences, ne l'ayant quitté que pour ouvrir les portes afin de faciliter leur entrée. Elle avait placé une main sur sa plaie pour tenter de la comprimer. Elle avait insisté pour monter dans l'ambulance à ses côtés et durant la traversée au son des sirènes déchirant le silence de la nuit, elle n'avait jamais lâché sa main, la serrant pour qu'il puisse sentir qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Sa peau salie lui paraissait trop froide. Son regard n'avait jamais quitté son visage. Elle entendait à peine les urgentistes s'affairer autour pour essayer de le garder en vie. Les mots entraient et quittaient ses oreilles sans que son cerveau n'en saisisse le sens, alors qu'il les connaissait. Ses doigts ne le lâchèrent que quand il fut conduit au plus vite en salle d'opération. Là, elle était restée debout, à fixer la double porte et ce ne fut que quand une infirmière la guida pour s'asseoir qu'elle changea de posture.

\- Etes-vous blessée ? Avait-elle demandé

D'une voix étrangement calme, trop calme pour celle qui parlait, elle avait répondu que le sang sur ses mains, sur ses vêtements, n'était pas le sien mais celui de son ami. Ce sang avait eu le temps d'être imbibé par les divers tissus. Une bonne heure après, un médecin venait la voir, pour la tenir informée de ce qu'il se passait.

\- Nous ferons de notre mieux mais son état est grave.

Encore une fois d'un calme olympien, dont elle ignorait l'origine, elle écouta la liste des souffrances de Lancel. Un traumatisme crânien lié à une chute. Une plaie très profonde faite avec un objet contondant qui avait abîmé la moelle épinière, ils craignaient d'ailleurs qu'elle ne fusse sectionnée et qu'il fusse condamné au fauteuil roulant. Ils avaient également des suspicions pour un poumon perforé, car sa cage thoracique semblait pleine de sang. D'ailleurs, du sang, il en avait perdu énormément, son corps était très faible. Durant leur examen, son cœur avait lâché et selon lui, c'était un miracle qu'ils avaient réussi à le faire repartir. Une opération avait débuté, une première d'une bonne série sans doute, mais une pour essayer de le sauver, de réparer ce qui était vital. Ils feraient de leur mieux, mais elle devait se préparer au pire. Elle n'avait qu'acquiescer en silence. Depuis, elle attendait. Elle attendait à ce qu'on lui annonce sa mort. C'était pour elle la seule issue possible. D'habitude si optimiste, elle se voulait réaliste, pour se protéger, pour ne pas souffrir. Il y avait eu tellement de sang par terre, sur lui, sur ses doigts... Observant son téléphone, son amie Irène lui communiquait son incrédulité, Lancel n'avait pas été dans l'épisode final, dieu merci, il aurait péri dans l'explosion du Septuaire.

\- C'est parce que Lancel est en train de mourir ici... Le Septuaire, cela aurait été rapide, il souffrirait moins... Pensa-t-elle. Mais il serait mort seul... Ici, il mourra en sachant qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour se soucier de lui... L'a-t-il compris ? Ou est-ce que j'essaye juste de me rassurer ? Pour lui, il est peut-être juste seul dans un endroit inconnu pour mourir, et le pire, loin de la terre de ses dieux...

Ses amis sur Facebook lui communiquaient la joyeuse nouvelle, Lancel vivait ! Ces mots, comme elle les aurait chéris en temps normal ! Mais là, ils ne faisaient qu'ajouter à son état de choc profond. Lancel était en train de mourir. Elle observa l'heure. Cinq heures trente. Dans trois heures, elle devait être au travail, prête à enchaîner une nouvelle semaine de remplacement, ouvrant les portes de l'association.

\- Mets un masque, souris, en toute circonstance. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait comprendre de toute façon.

\- Marina ?

Une voix la sortit de sa rêverie. Face à elle, un de ses collègues, du pôle informatique.

\- Tu es couverte de sang, qu'est-ce que ? Que s'est-il passé ?

La réalité sembla reprendre le dessus sur son être, elle se sentit se réveiller de sa torpeur solitaire.

\- Je... Un ami... Agressé... S'est réfugié chez moi... Opéré à l'heure qu'il est... Mais toi ?

\- Ma fille n'était pas bien, mais rien de méchant. Mon dieu...

\- Je serai là tout à l'heure.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ?! Je préviens les chefs, elles comprendront sans problème ! Dans ton état, tu ne peux décemment pas prendre l'accueil ! Elles te donneront un congé exceptionnel, on trouvera quelqu'un à l'interne, concentre-toi sur ton ami.

Vers sept heures, elle recevait deux sms différents, venant de ses chefs respectives. La première lui disait de ne pas s'en faire, de rester avec son ami et de la tenir au courant. La deuxième était horrifiée pour elle, elle lui disait de prendre soin d'elle et de son ami, que les congés pouvaient être prolongés au besoin, qu'ils l'attendaient avec impatience. Elle les remercia. Puis elle repartit dans sa rêverie à la fois réaliste et morbide. Sur son écran de téléphone, une photo de l'épisode 8 où Lancel souriait. Soudain, une telle image lui sembla trop pénible à regarder, le simple fait de la voir lui enfonçait un poignard dans le cœur. Elle changea son fond d'écran pour le lineart du fanart qu'elle avait commandé pour sa page. C'était Lancel, mais ce n'était plus le visage de celui qu'elle avait accompagné vers son futur lieu de décès. C'était juste un ensemble de traits formant une esquisse recouvert d'un trait noir prononcé. Les cloches de l'église non loin de chez son amie sonnèrent huit heures, elle pouvait l'entendre au loin. Ce fut à ce moment que le docteur revint.

\- Mademoiselle ? Demanda-t-il en ajoutant son nom de famille

Elle leva les yeux. Elle devait avoir l'air pitoyable avec son air de personne déphasée, les vêtements pleins de sang incrusté d'un westerosi, sans doute blanche avec des cernes.

\- Nous avons fait notre possible. Il reste encore en phase d'observation, car nous craignons d'autres rechutes cardiaques. Nous vous l'avons dit avant, il a perdu énormément de sang. Nous avons réussi à drainer le sang de ses poumons mais il est pour l'instant sous assistance respiratoire et sous perfusion sanguine. Une chance qu'il soit du type O. Nous craignons aussi une possible infection de sa blessure, qui sera limitée par nos injections diverses. Il dort pour l'instant. Vous pourrez le voir quelques minutes quand il sera réveillé. Mais n'espérez pas trop de mots ou de réactions, son corps est dans un état de faiblesse avancé.

Une lumière brilla alors dans ses yeux, un éclat d'espoir. Dieu bénissait la médecine moderne ! Lancel avait une chance de survivre ! Elle acquiesça, remercia le docteur et tenta de se lever. Elle manqua de tomber, une infirmière alla l'aider. Elle était engourdie d'être restée trop assise. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes, s'assura qu'elle était seule pour s'enfermer dans une cabine. Là, assise entre quatre murs, isolée, elle s'autorisa à lâcher prise. Son menton trembla, les larmes piquèrent ses yeux, des sanglots montèrent dans sa gorge. L'adrénaline retomba. Elle s'autorisa à laisser partir tout ce qu'elle avait retenu et elle fondit alors en larmes. Des larmes de peur, des larmes de joie, des larmes de peine, des larmes d'un cœur amoureux qui avait été secoué au plus profond de lui-même. Amoureux, elle osait le dire. Elle aimait Lancel Lannister. Elle aimait le personnage avec une passion que beaucoup lui enviaient. Elle laissa tout couler. En cet instant, rien ne comptait vraiment, sauf cette lueur d'espoir :

Lancel allait vivre.

Vers midi, on alla la chercher. Voir Lancel allongé là, dans une chambre médicalisée, entouré de tous ces appareils qu'on ne voyait généralement que dans des séries ou des reportages, causa à son cœur de se serrer. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, il respirait doucement à travers un masque. Son bras gauche était piqué avec une transfusion au liquide clair. Plus loin, la fameuse transfusion de sang. Sur le majeur de sa main droite, une petite sonde liée au tableau pour les battements de son cœur, afin de garder un œil sur lui. Il avait été lavé de la poussière et de la boue, mais son visage lui paraissait si pâle ! Elle entra et se dirigea vers lui doucement. Son regard, bien qu'incertain, se fixa sur elle, essayant de reconnaître ses traits. Comme tout devait être étrange pour lui ! Elle s'assit près de lui, lui prit gentiment la main, comme dans l'ambulance, et souriant doucement, elle lui dit :

\- Bonjour Lancel. Je suis Marina.

 _XXXXX_

Quand Lancel se réveilla, il ne sentit étrangement aucune douleur. Il était allongé sur un lit au drap vert, entouré d'objets étranges. Une poche pleine d'un liquide cristallin relié à son bras par une aiguille. Une autre machine qui faisait un bruit constant. Il sentait une légère gène sur le visage. Tentant de fixer son nez, il vit comme un demi-masque qui allait de son arrête nasale à son menton, tenant à ta tête avec des cordons. Il avait du mal à respirer mais il sentait que cet appareil l'aidait. L'endroit lui était inconnu. Qu'était-ce ? Il n'était clairement plus à Westeros. D'ailleurs, ses vêtements avaient changé. Il se sentait fatigué, il avait tant de mal à se concentrer sur un point ! Il n'avait qu'une envie, se rendormir ! Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Entra alors une jeune femme qui devait avoir son âge ou à peine plus âgée. Il tenta de la fixer, il voyait un peu plus nettement désormais. Elle était de taille moyenne, elle devait lui arriver à l'épaule. Elle semblait un peu ronde, les bras avec quelques grains de beauté. Elle avait un visage poupin, les joues naturellement roses. Ses yeux en amande étaient d'un vert grisé. Elle avait les cheveux courts, encore plus courts que Cersei, avec une mèche tombant sur un front court pour aller vers sa tempe droite. D'ailleurs, ils semblaient colorés. Un châtain clair avec un reflet un peu roux dedans. Elle semblait n'avoir pas dormi, ses habits étaient ensanglantés. Etait-ce elle, la jeune femme qui lui avait parlé ? La Mère ? Celle qui avait tenté de le rassurer ? Elle tenta de lui sourire, il ne sentit à travers elle que de la tendresse à son égard, quelque chose qui le soulagea.

\- Bonjour Lancel.

C'était bien elle, c'était sa voix... Mais comment se faisait-il qu'elle le connaissait?

\- Je suis Marina.

 _XXXXX_

Malgré le choc de le voir ainsi, Marina essayait de rester la plus claire possible, de ne pas lui transmettre sa propre peur. Elle, au moins, elle était dans un environnement connu.

\- Je sais que vous... Je dis vous ou je peux tutoyer ?

Il parvint péniblement à prononcer un « tu ».

\- Je sais que tu ne peux pas beaucoup parler, et c'est okay. Je comprends. Je ne reste pas longtemps, tu dois te reposer. Je veux juste te donner des infos essentielles pour la suite.

Il l'observa, elle avait son attention.

\- Je te connais car tu es ici pour tous un personnage de livre qui a été adapté à la télévision, joué par un acteur. Un peu comme du théâtre comme tu peux en avoir chez toi dans des spectacles de rue. Pour les docteurs ici, tu es un ami, qui s'appelle Lancel. Comme tu as l'air typé étranger, cela est passé comme une lettre à la poste... Ou un corbeau apportant une missive. Je leur ai dit que tu avais été agressé, et avec tes blessures, je n'ai pas menti. Des amis m'ont un peu expliqué ce qui aurait pu t'arriver si tu étais resté à Westeros. J'ignore pourquoi tu es ici mais tu as évité une catastrophe.

Pour Lancel, elle ne lui apprenait rien de nouveau mais il sentait qu'elle pesait ses mots, qu'elle ne voulait pas le blesser, il appréciait ce geste.

\- Avec tout cela, la police, l'équivalent des gardes chez toi, vont venir te poser des questions pour te demander qui t'a attaqué. Les docteurs sont d'ailleurs persuadé que l'étoile des sept sur ton front est une mutilation d'humiliation religieuse. Ils te demanderont d'où tu viens. Lancel... Ne leur dis pas que tu es Frère Lancel, de Port-Réal, qui a échappé à la reine Cersei... Au mieux, ils penseront que ce sont les médicaments, au pire ils t'enverront à l'asile. La réalité de ton monde est une chimère chez nous...

Il acquiesça doucement, il comprenait. Il devait se protéger.

\- Et sache aussi... Que tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là. Je serai toujours là.

Elle était d'une sincérité troublante. Il se contenta de cligner des yeux pour lui signaler qu'il avait compris. Soudain, il se sentit affreusement mal, il sentait son cœur s'emballer, la douleur revint et elle était pire que ce qu'il avait pu vivre jusqu'à présent, il avait l'impression d'avoir la poitrine en feu, il avait le souffle court et respirer était une torture. La machine à ses côtés, avec son son répétitif, s'emballa. Il tenta de porter sa main à son cœur mais n'y parvint pas, il se sentait à nouveau partir, entendant la voix apeurée de sa seule alliée en ce monde inconnu l'appeler. Marina vit la lumière de ses yeux s'éteindre et sa tête basculer sur le côté alors que l'électrocardiogramme entama alors l'émission d'un cri strident, les oscillations laissant place à une ligne plate continue. Médecins et infirmières entrèrent en trombe pour se précipiter à ses côtés et alors qu'une infirmière entraîna Marina dehors, qui était restée figée sur place, debout parce qu'elle s'était levée pour essayer d'aider, elle regarda au-dessus de son épaule. On ouvrait la robe de nuit de Lancel, on plaçait les plaques du défibrillateur sur sa poitrine. Et alors que l'image se gravait dans sa tête alors qu'on referma la porte, une seule phrase revint dans son esprit alors que les larmes envahirent à nouveau ses yeux :

Lancel allait mourir.

 **A Suivre**


	4. Liens invisibles

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones n'est pas ma propriété, sinon Lancel ne serait pas mort dans la saison 6. Il ne serait même jamais mort d'ailleurs. Cersei, rend-moi mon Lancel !

Résumé : Il aurait dû mourir dans cette explosion... Ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde... Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?

 **Lancel à Dunkerque - Renaissance**

 **Chapitre 3 : Liens invisibles**

Un médecin était venu informer Marina qu'on avait à nouveau emmené Lancel en salle d'opération. Ils avaient réussi à le ramener. Cependant il n'était pas normal que son cœur ait lâché encore une fois en si peu de temps, il devait y avoir un problème qu'il fallait résoudre. Elle n'avait qu'acquiescé en silence. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Prier ? Elle n'était même pas baptisée alors le dieu de son monde ne l'écouterait certainement pas. Quant aux Sept, elle ignorait comment les prier. Ses vêtements collaient un peu à sa peau et son esprit pensa vaguement à la flaque de sang dans son appartement. Les escaliers, les voisins avaient dû les nettoyer, ils l'avaient vu partir dans l'ambulance avec lui. Elle se sentait vide, sans personne à qui exprimer sa peine. On la prendrait pour une folle, elle-aussi, si elle expliquait que Lancel était arrivé de Westeros et qu'il était sur une table d'opération à l'heure actuelle. Elle pouvait partir, s'occuper de son lieu de vie, essayer d'effacer toutes les traces qui lui rappelleraient cette nuit d'horreur, de montagne russe des sentiments. Ce qui l'avait tuée, c'était la minuscule goutte d'espoir qui avait coulé dans ses veines quand on lui avait annoncé qu'il était sorti de la première intervention en vie. L'espoir était une chose aussi merveilleuse que dévastatrice. Elle aurait mieux fait de rester sur son idée que Lancel allait mourir. Cela lui aurait évité cette sensation de déchirure quand on l'avait emmenée loin de lui alors qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Une aide qu'elle n'aurait pas pu fournir de toute façon. Mais le voir allongé sans vie sur un lit, entouré de professionnels de santé en train de le déshabiller pour tenter littéralement de le ressusciter était une vision qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de la tête. Lancel était mort sous ses yeux, presque dans ses bras, alors qu'elle avait littéralement eu son sang sur les mains des heures plus tôt. L'infirmière l'avait fait sortir, et elle avait gardé la tête tournée pour l'observer le plus longtemps possible. Les larmes n'avaient coulé qu'après, une fois assise, en silence.

Pourquoi ?

Juste pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avait-il été envoyé ici ?

Pourquoi chez elle si elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de le regarder dépérir, impuissante ?

Etait-ce les dieux de Lancel qui voulaient qu'il meure avec au moins quelqu'un qui tenait à lui à ses côtés ?

Ce qui la tuait encore plus, c'était que dans son état de souffrance et de peur, Lancel avait tendu les doigts de sa main gauche sous l'effet de la douleur pour ensuite essayer d'agripper sa main. Un réflexe, sans doute, mais elle avait pu sentir sa peur et il avait voulu se raccrocher à la seule personne à ses côtés, la seule qui lui avait montré un peu de gentillesse. La simple évocation mentale de ce bref moment où Frère Lancel avait laissé place au véritable Lancel, un jeune homme ordinaire qui ne voulait pas mourir et qui avait peur, l'avait marquée. Elle sentait encore ses doigts sur les siens. Se remémorer cette scène la faisait pleurer, toujours en silence, ou en tout cas, elle essayait que cela le soit, pour ne pas déranger autour. Lancel allait mourir et les dernières choses qu'il aurait ressenti auraient été la douleur et l'angoisse. Elle avait déjà préparé tous les papiers qu'on lui avait donné, elle les avait lus, les avait remplis sans sourciller, elle ne pouvait qu'attendre. Attendre qu'on lui annonce une heure de décès, pour savoir quand l'âme de Lancel les avait quittés sans qu'elle ne le sache. Elle regarda l'horloge. Trois heures vingt. Les divers facteurs qui passaient à l'association avaient dû être surpris de ne pas la voir, le président des Anciens des Chantiers de France aussi. Ils avaient sans doute eu vent de ce qu'il se passait. Tout le monde là-bas devait très certainement savoir. Lancel allait mourir et demain, elle retournerait au travail, elle vivrait sa vie comme si rien ne s'était passé, ou en tout cas, elle essayerait. Elle porterait un peu de noir, sans doute un de ses colliers avec son portrait, elle resterait la gentille collègue souriante qui faisait au mieux pour remplacer celle qui était partie. Elle assisterait à l'enterrement, puis la vie reprendrait pareille à elle-même pour tous, ou presque. Pour elle, il y aurait toujours un manque.

\- Mademoiselle ? L'appela-t-on

C'était le docteur. Il l'observait, l'air neutre.

\- Lancel est mort. Pensa-t-elle

\- Nous avons réussi à trouver la source de la défaillance cardiaque. L'opération a été un succès. Bien sûr, votre ami reste dans un état grave et il doit être surveillé, et une nouvelle attaque reste possible dans son état. Mais il a survécu. Et les chances pour qu'une attaque se reproduise ont été considérablement réduites.

Survécu... Survécu ? Lancel avait survécu ? Il était revenu d'entre les morts une seconde fois ? Lancel... Lancel allait vivre, il allait vivre ! Elle n'osait pas y croire, dans quelques minutes à peine, il repartirait pour de bon.

\- Il est réveillé, si vous voulez le voir.

On la conduisit auprès de lui. Il n'avait pas changé, si ce n'était son air encore plus fatigué. Quand il la vit, il tenta de lui sourire alors qu'elle était à nouveau à ses côtés. Elle n'y tint plus, elle lui prit la main et fondit en larmes, le front près de ses phalanges. Elle sentait sa main se serrer un peu plus autour de la sienne, comme pour la rassurer. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait vivre une telle journée d'horreur.

\- Tu es vivant... Vivant... Murmura-t-elle. Les Sept soient loués, tu es vivant...

Les larmes de Marina le touchèrent au plus profond de son cœur. C'était une inconnue pour lui, pourtant elle avait fait bien plus que certaines personnes de son entourage. Elle l'avait sauvé, elle se souciait de lui mais surtout sa sincérité était lisible sur tout son être. Elle pleurait pour lui, parce qu'elle avait eu peur pour lui. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle était si heureuse qu'il vive. C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait osé vouloir que quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait que par des mots ou des lignes, qui s'était vidé de son sang sur son sol, vive. Elle se calma peu après et se redressa, s'excusant et s'inquiétant de lui avoir fait mal. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui parler, mais il se sentait trop faible pour ça. Il se contenta de lui sourire. Un sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

 _XXXXX_

La police arriva environ une heure plus tard. Il y avait deux officiers, un homme et une femme. On demanda à Marina de sortir, ce qu'elle comprit, il y avait sans doute une partie du secret professionnel et l'état de Lancel était grave. Elle pouvait être perçue comme quelqu'un qui pouvait influencer le blessé dans son état de fatigue. La policière remarqua cependant les yeux de Lancel alors que Marina se levait pour les laisser, le mouvement de ses doigts comme pour la retenir.

\- Didier, laissons la jeune fille avec lui. Dit-elle

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Vous êtes celle qui l'a amené ici ? Demanda la femme à Marina

Marina acquiesça.

\- Regarde-le, ce pauvre gamin. Un homme sous influence ne chercherait pas le contact de la personne qui serait menaçante.

On autorisa Marina à rester. Elle s'assit, restant silencieuse. Lancel chercha le contact de sa main. Elle la serra.

\- Nous nous doutons que vous pouvez peu parler, nous essayerons de faire vite. Votre civilité ? Commença l'homme

\- Lancel... Lancel Lannister... Répondit Lancel comme il le put à travers le masque respiratoire

Il pensa à son père, qui aurait été heureux qu'il reprenne son nom. Or, là, il le faisait pour se protéger. Il avait honte de lui.

\- D'où venez-vous ?

\- Je...

Les policiers prirent son hésitation pour de la confusion liée aux médicaments et à la possible douleur.

\- De Houston, au Texas. Répondit alors Marina, pensant à un couple d'amis vivant là-bas. Lancel est venu prendre quelques vacances en France.

Par chance, Lancel avait un léger accent qui rappelait l'anglais.

\- Votre lien ?

\- Nous sommes des amis, deux anciens étudiants qui se sont rencontrés grâce à un échange.

\- Votre ami a-t-il une appartenance religieuse ?

\- Oui.

Ils observèrent l'étoile gravée sur le front du patient.

\- Une attaque pour l'humilier due à sa religion... Cela fait sens... Cette étoile, la robe... Qui vous a agressé, Monsieur Lannister ?

Lancel se sentit bloqué. Comment leur dire que c'était un enfant espion, formé par un allié d'une reine, qui l'avait attiré dans des catacombes pour qu'il soit aux premières loges pour un cataclysme, paralysé pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper et être la première victime ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus... Tout est flou et confus dans ma tête...

Marina les vit se regarder et acquiescer.

\- Amnésie post-traumatique. Classique. Nous demanderons un rapport aux docteurs. Merci de votre coopération, Monsieur Lannister. Concentrez-vous sur votre rétablissement. Au moindre souvenir, contactez-nous.

Marina vit Lancel soupirer de soulagement quand ils eurent quitté la pièce. Il tourna la tête pour la regarder.

\- Merci...

Elle eut un petit sourire, lui serra la main gentiment et l'observa alors qu'il s'endormait, épuisé.

 _XXXXX_

Vers dix huit heures trente, des bruits de pas et des grosses voix réveillèrent Lancel en sursaut, ce qui causa à l'électrocardiogramme de s'emballer. Marina parvint à le calmer.

\- Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe. Repose-toi.

Des journalistes de France 3, au niveau de la région et de la nation, était là. Évidemment. La nouvelle d'un jeune homme gravement blessé lors d'une attaque anti-religieuse, ça allait forcément alerter les médias.

\- Lancel a besoin de repos et ils n'arrêteront pas. Pensa-t-elle

Elle alla le voir et l'informa de ce qu'il se passait.

\- Je dois encore répondre ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix ensommeillée

\- Dans ton état, ils ne seront même pas autorisés à entrer dans ta chambre. Mais ils essayeront de tirer les vers du nez d'un maximum de personnes.

Le voyant soucieux, elle lui dit :

\- Je m'occupe de tout.

Elle enfila juste un manteau pour cacher le sang de sa tenue puis se rendit sur les lieux.

\- La voilà, c'est la jeune sauveuse !

Marina se retrouva entourée de micros et de caméras. Elle priait pour que sa famille ne la voit pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'avoir sauvé une vie ?

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Peut-on voir votre ami ?

Encore une fois, malgré une colère qui montait en elle, elle resta étrangement calme.

\- Mon ami a survécu à ses blessures mais il n'est pas en état de recevoir qui que ce soit hormis quelqu'un de proche.

\- Ne serait-ce que quelques minutes !

Elle tentait de rester sereine.

\- Mon ami est sous soins intensifs et n'est pas en état pour une interview. Tout comme l'envie n'y est pas. Le jour où vous manquerez de mourir deux fois en une journée, vous le comprendrez.

Les policiers prirent sa défense alors que les journalistes s'énervaient. Ils confirmèrent l'état de Lancel, son impossibilité d'être interviewé, apportant leur propre expérience, ils donnèrent quelques détails, quelques pistes et ce fut fini.

Quand Marina retourna voir Lancel, il s'était endormi, épuisé, et semblait respirer paisiblement. Les bruits des camions de la télévision ne semblèrent pas le déranger. Les anti-douleurs avaient du l'assommer. Elle eut un petit sourire tendre.

\- Je vais chez moi chercher des habits et autres. Je reviens vite. Dit-elle à une infirmière qui opina du chef

Avant de partir, elle s'autorisa un geste, elle embrassa Lancel sur le front, lui murmurant qu'elle allait vite être de retour. Et peut-être était-ce la lumière, mais elle pouvait jurer qu'il avait souri.

 **A Suivre**


	5. Une âme blessée

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones n'est pas ma propriété, sinon Lancel ne serait pas mort dans la saison 6. Il ne serait même jamais mort d'ailleurs. Cersei, rend-moi mon Lancel !

Résumé : Il aurait dû mourir dans cette explosion... Ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde... Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?

 **Lancel à Dunkerque - Renaissance**

 **Chapitre 4 : Une âme blessée**

La première chose que Marina vit en entrant dans son appartement fut la grosse tâche de sang à côté de sa table basse. Il semblait sec et commençait à devenir brun. Presque vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, le corps de Lancel avait atterri chez elle elle ne savait comment, causant cette salissure. Son regard se fixa dessus et elle se sentit étonnamment vide. Tout semblait encore irréel. La seule chose qu'elle sentit fut son estomac se nouer. Elle pouvait le revoir gisant dans cette flaque, elle à ses côtés, essayant d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Elle ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup. Lancel était vivant. Il était à l'hôpital, des professionnels de santé à ses côtés. Elle alla vers sa chambre afin de se changer en premier lieu. Elle ne voulait plus avoir son sang sur elle, cela lui faisait trop mal. Se faisant, elle passa à côté de la seconde chambre de sa demeure. Elle avait eu une colocataire qui était partie quelques semaines avant pour retrouver son petit-ami sur Marseille. Quelque chose attira son attention. La porte était ouverte. Elle l'avait fermée la veille après avoir aéré la pièce. Elle entra. Depuis le départ de la colocataire, il n'y avait eu que le mobilier. Elle découvrit avec stupeur une penderie, des armoires et des tiroirs pleins de vêtements masculins. Sur le lit, une lourde valise noire qu'elle ouvrit. Elle y trouva des papiers administratifs, des diplômes, un passeport et même une carte d'identité ! Tout au nom de Lancel Kevan Tywin Lannister, né en janvier 1993, fils de Kevan Lannister et de Dorna Swyft, un métis franco-américain. Il était né et avait grandi à Houston mais était venu étudier en France, dans l'université que Marina avait fréquenté. D'ailleurs, elle trouva un carnet de chèque et sur le bordereau, elle trouva une entrée disant que Lancel lui avait fait un chèque et en mention, il avait été noté « Livres d'occasion fac ». Elle retrouva même des photos indiquant des rencontres entre eux à diverses occasions. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Lancel et elle ne s'étaient rencontrés que la veille ! Elle porta son attention sur un autre objet dans la pièce :

Un fauteuil roulant.

Elle remarqua immédiatement la taille des roues arrières. C'était un fauteuil pour les paraplégiques.

\- C'est vrai... Il a été poignardé dans la colonne, au niveau de sa moelle... Il se peut qu'il ne puisse plus marcher...

Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Pourquoi fallait-il que le sort s'acharne sur lui ? Elle sortit et alla se doucher. Malgré ses produits, elle avait toujours l'impression de sentir le sang de Lancel sur sa peau et son odeur sous ses narines. Elle mit immédiatement ses vêtements à laver. Puis, elle tenta de nettoyer au mieux les dégâts. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la chambre. Là, elle prit une valise et la remplit de vêtements, d'un nécessaire de toilette, quelques livres... Tout était apparu fourni et pensé pour lui.

\- Dans un sens... Son univers et le mien ont clashé... Il y aurait eu une faille ? Il n'aurait jamais dû arriver ici... De ce fait, parce qu'il est d'un autre univers, est-ce que le mien s'adapte pour qu'il puisse s'intégrer ? Pensa-t-elle

Elle referma la valise et reprit la route.

Lancel l'attendait.

 _XXXXX_

La majeure partie du temps, Lancel dormait, épuisé par les médicaments et ses blessures. Marina lui rendait visite le soir, car elle avait repris le travail une fois que son état fut annoncé comme faible mais stable. Elle venait tous les jours après son travail, arrivant vers dix huit heures et ne partant qu'une fois l'heure des visites terminée. Quand le samedi et le dimanche arrivaient, elle passait la journée avec lui. Au début, elle n'osait pas trop lui parler, car elle le savait en difficulté pour répondre avec le masque qu'il portait. Cela n'avait pas trop changé quand ils avaient changé le modèle. Cela était désormais comme une pince nasale qui allait sous ses narines. Le changement avait eu lieu quand il pouvait s'asseoir sans souffrir. Au début, il se demandait pourquoi un tel mutisme, car elle parlait avec aisance aux divers mestres et assistantes. Puis, avec la réflexion, il se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait peut-être pas quoi lui dire. Elle avait peut-être peur de dire des choses qui lui rappelleraient des mauvais souvenirs, ou qu'il ne la trouve bête à lui parler de la pluie et du beau temps. D'ailleurs, elle évitait avec lui toute mention de marche. Ses jambes... Quand il ne les avait plus senties et qu'il n'arrivait plus à les bouger dans ce souterrain, il avait pensé que c'était temporaire. Mais malgré les soins de cette terre et le temps qui passait, il ne sentait toujours pas ses jambes, il n'arrivait toujours pas à les bouger. Il ne sentait ni chaleur, ni froid, ni douleur, même si sous ses doigts elles étaient encore chaudes. Il était paralysé et il le savait. Pourquoi les Sept le punissaient-ils ainsi ? Qu'avait-il fait pour déclencher leur colère ? N'avait-il pas, au contraire, agi selon leurs doctrines ?

Marina avait pu rester dormir à ses côtés les premiers temps, quand son état était encore délicat et les médecins avaient sans doute accepté pour la rassurer les premiers jours de son hospitalisation, et s'il avait honte de l'avouer, sa présence l'avait rassuré.

Dormir lui faisait peur.

Les premiers temps, il dormait d'un sommeil sans rêve, abattu par son état, mais avec l'amélioration de sa condition, il commençait à nouveau à rêver et ses songes étaient remplis de ces souterrains, du feu grégeois, de son échec, il voyait les visages horrifiés des personnes dans le septuaire, il entendait leurs cris d'agonie, il voyait le Grand Moineau et son père être consumés par les flammes vertes. C'était au point que les soigneurs devaient lui donner des remèdes pour ne plus rêver. Ce qui marchait plutôt bien. Il était reconnaissant de pouvoir dormir à son aise et des visites de Marina, des soins des mestres, même des assistantes qui devaient, pour sa plus grande honte, se charger de sa toilette, même intime, ainsi, ces moments-là, il n'avait pas à ressasser sans cesse les milliers de questions qui valsaient dans sa tête, la principale étant :

Pourquoi ?

 _XXXXX_

\- Bonjour Lancel !

Marina et son éternel sourire, Marina et son éternel regard de gentille. Il la salua d'un petit sourire et ferma le livre qu'elle lui avait prêté. Un roman d'aventure léger et drôle. Elle veillait sur lui jusque dans ses lectures.

Marina observait Lancel. Même si ses joues commençaient à retrouver un peu de couleur, elle le trouva anormalement fatigué. Elle pensait reconnaître son mal, le même mal qui l'avait rongé après la bataille de la Néra :

Son esprit était en train de l'assassiner à petit feu.

Les médecins ne lui avaient pas caché les problèmes de cauchemars de Lancel. D'ailleurs, ils s'étonnaient qu'il parlait si peu. Il n'était pas malpoli envers les personnes travaillant ici, il disait bonjour, il remerciait, mais autrement, il était dans un mutisme total, qui ne se brisait que quand elle venait et qu'ils parlaient, de tout et de rien, à la demande même du patient. Ils pensaient qu'il souffrait de syndrome post-traumatique, voire même de dépression. Ce qui ne l'étonna pas. Dans les livres, Lancel en avait souffert.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Ni mieux ni pire.

\- Mes collègues me demandent de tes nouvelles, tu sais. Ils espèrent que tu iras vite mieux.

Il acquiesça. Un silence s'abattit alors dans la pièce. Marina tenta alors de le rompre en lui demandant ce qu'il avait pensé des livres qu'elle lui avait prêtés. Il répondit, avec sincérité, qu'il les avait appréciés, que cela lui changeait un peu les idées. Elle lui promit de lui en rapporter d'autres.

\- Quel genre préfères-tu ?

\- Marina ?

\- Oui ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle, elle put voir alors dans ses yeux une certaine tristesse, mais aussi de la colère. Une tempête couvait. Et il n'y avait qu'avec elle que cela pouvait sortir. Et il fallait que cela sorte. Sinon, il allait se torturer.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ?

\- Je ne comprends pas...

\- Je ne suis qu'un inconnu. Ou un presque inconnu, vu que je suis ici un être fictif fait d'encre et de papiers et incarné par un comédien.

Marina rougit un peu et avoua que dans les livres, ainsi que dans l'adaptation, il était son personnage préféré. Cela l'intrigua encore plus. Il était arrivé dans un monde loin des dangers de Cersei, dans la demeure de quelqu'un qui l'admirait ? Etait-ce une simple coïncidence ?

\- Comment peux-tu m'aimer, si je ne suis qu'un amas de lettres ?

\- On ne choisit pas qui on aime, Lancel. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

Un autre silence.

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Un autre silence.

\- Pourquoi suis-je en vie?

Le voir en proie à ses démons brisa le cœur de la jeune femme.

\- Peut-être est-ce la volonté des Sept ? Ils t'ont envoyé ici pour te sauver.

Le vert des yeux de Lancel s'agita alors et Marina ne put s'empêcher de le comparer au feu grégeois. La tempête allait éclater.

\- Les Sept ?! La bonne blague !

Il avait presque crié, la faisant sursauter. Elle n'aurait pas crû qu'il blasphémerait.

\- Pourquoi les Sept me sauveraient-ils ?! Moi ! Moi par-dessus le marché !

Sa voix tremblait, elle trahissait, au-delà de la colère, toute sa peine et sa dévastation. Lancel s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver la Foi, à ne pas avoir réussi à sauver toutes les personnes présentes au procès. Elle voyait à nouveau Lancel, celui qui pensait ne pas valoir la peine, le jeune homme perdu des premières saisons, sauf qu'ici, celle qui était censée l'aimer, après l'avoir brisé, lui avait tout arraché. Elle le laissa continuer. Cela ne servait à rien d'argumenter de toute façon.

\- Il y avait parmi mes frères moineaux des gens bien plus pieux ! Bien plus courageux ! Bien plus méritants ! Ils méritaient tous de vivre bien plus que moi ! Ils n'avaient pas tué de roi ! Ils n'avaient pas couché avec leur cousine ! Ils n'avaient pas été la pire des ordures pour plaire à un gamin cruel ! De toutes les personnes à sauver, j'étais bien la dernière méritant de vivre ! Ils méritaient tous de vivre ! Pas de mourir comme ça ! Le Grand Moineau, Ser Loras, la reine Margaery, mon père...

Il tremblait de tout son long, un tremblement qui s'était accentué au fur et à mesure de sa tirade. D'ailleurs, vers la fin, il avait commencé à perdre son souffle. A l'évocation de Kevan, sa voix s'était complètement brisée, il baissa la tête et elle le vit avec quelques soubresauts. Puis elle entendit quelques sons familiers.

Lancel était en train de pleurer.

Que faire ?

Que faire ?

Que faire face à cette détresse profonde ?

Marina cessa de penser et laissa son instinct la guider. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et elle passa ses bras autour de son corps, prenant garde à ne rien débrancher, et elle l'attira doucement à elle. Tant pis s'il la repoussait. Pour son plus grand étonnement, il chercha son contact, sa main agrippant son avant-bras, et alors qu'elle lui frottait gentiment l'épaule, il ne chercha plus à retenir ses larmes, ni ses sanglots. Il n'était alors plus qu'un jeune homme rongé par la culpabilité d'une chose sur laquelle il n'avait eu pourtant aucun contrôle, un fils, un ami endeuillé. Une infirmière voulut entrer, elle les laissa quand elle vit son patient dans les bras de la visiteuse. Il exprimait là, avec elle, bien plus que ce qu'ils n'avaient pu obtenir de lui. Quand l'heure des visites fut passée, on retrouva Lancel toujours niché contre elle, les yeux pâles, mais les larmes ne coulaient plus. Marina demanda si elle pouvait passer la nuit à ses côtés, une requête qu'on lui accorda.

Cette nuit-là, sans aucune médication, Lancel eut un sommeil sans rêve.

 **A Suivre**


	6. Ce que le coeur désire

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones n'est pas ma propriété, sinon Lancel ne serait pas mort dans la saison 6. Il ne serait même jamais mort d'ailleurs. Cersei, rend-moi mon Lancel !

Résumé : Il aurait dû mourir dans cette explosion... Ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde... Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?

 **Lancel à Dunkerque - Renaissance**

 **Chapitre 5: Ce que le cœur désire**

Assis sur son lit d'hôpital, Lancel referma le cinquième tome de la saga A Song of Ice and Fire. Le fait qu'il fusse en anglais ne le dérangeait pas, c'était la langue de Westeros. En revanche, il ne comprit pas comment il arriver à comprendre le français, la langue de Marina, malgré son accent. Etait-ce parce que l'acteur qui l'avait joué avait été traduit ? Parce que les livres l'avaient été ? Peu importait, au moins, ils se comprenaient. Bien que parfois, les mots étaient inutiles. Quand elle lui avait pris la main alors qu'il découvrait ce nouvel univers, quand elle avait essayé de comprimer sa plaie, ruinant au passage des habits, ses sourires et quand elle avait séché ses larmes. Il en avait honte d'ailleurs. Il ruinait sa vie et c'était encore lui qui pleurait dans ses bras. Soupirant, il observa la couverture. Il avait eu la un destin bien différent. Sauf son père, assassiné par des enfants semblables à celui qui l'avait mutilé, juste parce qu'il faisait trop bien son travail. Son père, qui l'avait marié, qui essayé de comprendre, qui essayait de lui donner une jolie vie et malgré leur dispute, leur dernier moment ensemble, qui continuait à penser à lui et à comment essayer de l'aider tout en lui donnant une belle position en ce monde. Un père qui continuait à le mettre numéro un dans sa liste de priorités. Son père... Dont il entendait les cris de douleur, brûlé par le feu grégeois, toutes les nuits. Avait-il eu peur ? Avait-il pensé que lui, son fils, avait été sauvé du désastre car absent du lieu ?

\- Oh Père...

Il sentait les larmes revenir dans ses yeux, il pencha la tête en arrière et tenta de les arrêter. Il avait entendu les mestres parler de le mettre sous antidépresseurs. Et d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, cela était puissant et pouvait épuiser quelqu'un. Il jugeait avoir suffisamment dormi. Aussi, il voulait cacher son mal et essayer de le tuer dans l'oeuf, ou de vivre avec. Il était déjà handicapé, il ne voulait pas être une statue assise assoupie.

\- Mais d'après leurs mots, cela ressemble à ce que j'ai eu après la bataille de la Néra, cette... Dépression. Tyrion avait raison. Je ne suis qu'un fou. Un imbécile, fou, et un faible.

Il repensa aux divers travaux de Marina. Il avait pu lire les livres, voir son espace sur cet internet, lire tous ses écrits sur lui, ses débats... Elle l'aimait vraiment et elle le comprenait au point que cela lui faisait peur. Il n'avait aucun secret pour elle. Le fait d'être aimé ainsi, de manière inconditionnelle, sans que cela soit un lien parent-enfant, sans arrière-pensée, sans autre bonheur que d'avoir cet amour, lui faisait peur. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop. Il n'en était pas digne. Quand il avait vu que son premier tableau, c'était lui son modèle, qu'elle avait brodé des dizaines de petites versions de lui, de l'écuyer au moineau confirmé, qu'elle le griffonnait quand elle s'ennuyait, qu'il alimentait son imaginaire... Comme elle devait être déçue du véritable lui ! Comme tous les autres, du septuaire, dans l'au-delà... Après tout, il n'avait pas réussi à les sauver. C'était comme si il les avait tués. Il eut envie de pleurer à nouveau. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la volonté divine.

Pourquoi le sauver lui ?

\- Bonjour, Lancel.

La voix de Marina n'était pas enjouée, comme à son habitude. Elle avait vu à travers tous les masques qu'il avait essayé de mettre. Elle s'approcha et tenta un petit sourire.

\- Les médecins disent que tu es suffisamment remis pour qu'on puisse t'emmener dans le petit jardin qui est dehors. Cela te dit ?

Dehors... C'était vrai qu'il avait passé presque deux mois déjà dans cette chambre sans la quitter. Et après un temps exécrable, le soleil était revenu. L'extérieur lui manquait. Sentir le soleil et le vent sur sa peau, sentir tous les parfums... Ici, il ne sentait que les produits pour assainir et cela lui piquait toujours autant le nez. Sortir... Il voulait bien, même pour quelques minutes, mais comment faire ? Il ne pouvait plus tenir sur ses jambes. Marina le savait pourtant ? Y avait-il un moyen ? Le voyant hésiter, elle crut qu'il se sentait fatigué et qu'il n'osait pas dire non pour ne pas la froisser. Il était vrai qu'il n'était plus sous assistance respiratoire depuis peu, et se réhabituer à un fonctionnement pulmonaire normal était éreintant.

\- Si tu ne te sens pas d'attaque...

\- Non, je... Je voudrais bien...

Elle sourit et alla prévenir une infirmière qui entra avec une chaise roulante. Elle l'aida à s'installer et demanda à Marina si elle savait s'en servir. Elle étonna tout le monde en expliquant comment même le plier, ce qu'elle justifia par le fait qu'une amie très proche était elle-même malade et devait utiliser un fauteuil de promenade pour sortir. Elle l'avait accompagnée bien des fois et avait appris. Elle entama alors sa sortie et Lancel en profita pour observer. Tout se ressemblait tant dans ce bâtiment ! Quelques minutes après, ils se retrouvèrent dans un tout petit jardin derrière l'hôpital. Le soleil tapant, ils s'installèrent sous un arbre. Lancel ferma les yeux, profitant enfin du chant des oiseaux, des rayons de l'astre solaire caressant sa peau, du vent faisant danser ses cheveux courts. Comme c'était bon ! Le voyant si détendu, la tête légèrement penché en arrière, tendant le cou pour avoir un peu plus de cette communion avec la Nature, avec une expression de pur bonheur sur le visage, Marina ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire tendre. Il était encore plus attachant et adorable en vrai. Comme elle aurait aimé avoir un talent de dessin plus poussé ! Elle aurait dessiné ce profil sur un carnet pour en capturer la beauté.

\- Si tu aimes la Nature, je connais plein de parcs superbes, et nous avons même une plage ici. De chez moi, on peut parfois sentir l'iode et le sable qui se mélangent.

Lancel répondit que c'était pareil à Port-Lannis, la ville où il avait grandi, là où s'étaient établis ses parents. De sa chambre d'enfant, il voyait la mer.

\- Et de la tienne, tu la reverras. Même si la mer du Nord a peut-être moins de charmes que la mer chez toi.

Il reprit une position normale, ouvrit les yeux et la regarda, confus.

\- Les médecins disent que tu vas de mieux en mieux. Bien sûr, tu devras toujours être suivi par un docteur et tu auras encore des médicaments à prendre pendant un moment, mais ils pensent que tu pourrais bientôt quitter la clinique.

Il acquiesça.

\- On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi ou comment tu es arrivé...

C'était en effet encore une question sans réponse. Lancel n'essayait pas de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé, cela le hantait bien trop, et pour le peu qu'il avait essayé, il finissait avec une migraine atroce. Tout restait flou à partir du moment où le feu avançait vers lui, puis sa chute. Mais il était certain d'avoir vu une lumière bleuté avant de tomber.

\- J'avais pensé... Si tu le veux bien sûr... Tu n'as pas vraiment d'endroit où aller... Si tu en as envie, je t'accueillerai avec plaisir chez moi, le temps de ton périple.

Elle put voir son regard s'écarquiller de surprise, de confusion aussi.

\- Lancel ?

Cette fille... Cette fille lui offrait tout, une amitié, une confidente, un toit, alors qu'il n'avait été qu'une source de problème. Il devait peser lourd dans ses finances, les mestres devaient bien être payés... Que devaient dire ses voisins ? Il avait ruiné ses habits, très certainement son sol, il n'avait aucun moyen de payer sa dette ou de se rendre vraiment utile et pourtant, par pure gentillesse et par affection, par amour, elle lui offrait une nouvelle sécurité. Sans jamais rien exiger en retour. Elle lui offrait tout, absolument tout, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour le mériter, alors qu'il était un poids, alors qu'il n'était rien... Elle sembla comprendre ses tourments, car son expression s'adoucit et elle lui prit à nouveau la main.

\- Je serai très heureuse de t'avoir à mes côtés.

Il eut un sourire triste.

\- Si tu n'as pas peur de vivre chez une folle. Ajouta-t-elle en riant, pour tenter de le dérider

\- Si tu savais... De toutes les personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer, c'est toi qui fait le plus de sens à mes yeux... Pensa-t-il

Il se mordit la langue pour éviter de pleurer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis son arrivée, il était d'une sensibilité qui lui faisait honte. Il n'était plus un enfant. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il n'y parvint pas, et une seule larme coula le long de sa joue. Et tout ce qu'il put prononcer, ce fut ce mot :

\- Pardon...

Marina serra un peu plus sa main, se mit bien face à lui et posa son autre main sur la sienne. Elle voulait qu'il exprime ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle que cela sortait, et il fallait que cela sorte. Si cela sortait, s'il mettait des mots dessus, cela aiderait déjà son esprit.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas... Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu tiens tant à moi... Pourquoi tu te soucies autant de moi... Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi...

Elle se retint de dire qu'il le méritait. Dans son état, c'était un mot à bannir.

\- Parce que c'est ce que mon cœur désire, Lancel. Je tiens à toi parce que mon cœur l'a choisi. Je me soucie de toi parce que mon cœur l'a choisi. Je fais tout ça pour toi, parce que c'est mon désir le plus cher de te savoir en vie, en sécurité, quelque part où tu peux être toi-même, où tu peux être épanoui.

\- Je ne t'ai causé que des ennuis depuis mon arrivée ici...

Il repensa à cette journée où il avait failli mourir deux fois, où elle avait fait une nuit blanche, sale, moralement détruite, sans manger, sans autre pensée que des pensées morbides. Il pensa à toutes ces heures qu'elle avait perdu. Tout ce temps qu'elle aurait pu consacrer à des choses plus joyeuses que lui, une loque humaine. S'il avait succombé, il l'aurait libérée de tout cela.

\- Je suis désolé...

Elle l'écouta.

\- Ce jour-là, j'aurais dû...

Il sentit sa poigne se serrer d'un coup. C'était presque douloureux tant cela avait été spontané. Il osa soutenir son regard, ses yeux étaient agités comme un champ battu par un vent violent.

\- N'ose jamais dire que tu aurais mieux faire de mourir ce jour-là !

Son ton sec le secoua.

\- Ne le dis plus jamais ! Si tu étais mort ce jour-là, je...

Sa voix se cassa, elle ferma les yeux un bref instant, soupira et tenta de se calmer.

\- Si tu étais mort ce jour-là, je ne me le serais jamais pardonnée. Parce que tu serais mort sans savoir que tu n'étais pas seul, dans un pays étranger, loin de tout. J'aurais eu l'impression d'avoir ton sang sur mes mains pour l'éternité. Tu ne peux imaginer à quel point je bénis les Sept que de t'avoir épargné. Tout ce que je fais, je le fais parce que j'ai envie de le faire. J'ai envie de te voir, de te parler, d'être à tes côtés, de t'héberger. Je rencontre et je côtoie un personnage que j'aime de tout mon cœur, au point même que j'ose avouer en être amoureuse. Et plus j'apprends à connaître le vrai, toi, plus je l'admire. Je suis fière que mon cœur t'ait choisi. Si tu savais tout le bonheur que tu as pu m'apporter et que tu m'apportes ici !

Lancel sentit ses joues le chauffer. Il rougissait. Il rougissait comme une jeune femme que l'on avait complimenté. Il eut autant honte que les mots de Marina lui réchauffaient le cœur.

\- Je... Je ne veux pas peser... Je ne sais rien faire ici...

\- Tu veux m'aider ?

Il acquiesça.

\- Accepte, guéris et sois heureux. Ton sourire sera le seul loyer qui me conviendra. Et si tu as envie de pleurer, de crier, d'exprimer autre chose, cela me convient. Je te prends en entier.

Il esquissa un léger sourire. Oui, partager sa vie, ça pouvait être agréable... Il tenta de l'imaginer, cela était rassurant et étrangement familier. Au-delà de son manque d'option, il avait vraiment envie d'essayer, il voulait être avec elle. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle, avec son ouverture, avec son amitié, qu'il arrivait à évacuer, qu'il arrivait à être lui, qu'il arrivait à oublier. Au loin, un docteur les rejoint.

\- Monsieur Lannister, j'ai une grande nouvelle ! Votre moelle épinière semble se remettre beaucoup mieux que prévu. Il y a de bons pourcentages de chance que vous puissiez récupérer l'usage de vos jambes.

Lancel fut figé sur place alors que Marina eut un cri de joie. Il ne sentit que sa main la serrer.

Il allait peut-être pouvoir marcher à nouveau.

 **A Suivre**


	7. L'Art de comprendre

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones n'est pas ma propriété, sinon Lancel ne serait pas mort dans la saison 6. Il ne serait même jamais mort d'ailleurs. Cersei, rend-moi mon Lancel !

Résumé : Il aurait dû mourir dans cette explosion... Ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde... Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?

 **Lancel à Dunkerque - Renaissance**

 **Chapitre 6 : L'Art de comprendre**

\- On y est presque. Lui dit Marina alors qu'ils avançaient vers le salon

Debout dans son appartement, elle soutenait un Lancel chancelant sur ses jambes. De sa main droite, elle tenait sa main droite, le bras gauche l'entourant par l'arrière pour le retenir en cas de chute. Elle pouvait sentir la douleur que cela pouvait lui causer, son instabilité. Elle voyait d'ailleurs ses jambes trembler un peu. Mais elle était fière, si fière de lui ! Trois mois auparavant, il était encore cloué dans une chaise roulante. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir sur le sofa avant d'aller chercher le fauteuil, un nouveau, un fauteuil de promenade. Contrairement aux fauteuils pour les paraplégiques, ces fauteuils étaient plus légers et les roues arrières étaient plus petites. Lancel était arrivé au stade de son amie qui était atteinte du syndrome de Gardner Diamond, il pouvait marcher un peu mais au-delà d'une centaine de mètres, il n'arrivait plus à tenir debout.

\- Tu peux t'allonger si cela te soulage. Lui lança-t-elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir.

Elle le vit ôter ses chaussures et prendre place, le soulagement presque immédiat. Elle remercia le ciel de lui avoir donné un appartement avec un ascenseur. Elle rentra avec le matériel et alors qu'elle commençait à le replier, tout en gardant un œil sur son protégé, elle se remémora les derniers mois de Lancel à l'hôpital.

Il y avait passé en tout et pour tout six mois, entre son arrivée, les rechutes, les soins et la stabilisation puis le programme pour ses jambes.

Les médecins lui avaient proposé une énième intervention chirurgicale pour essayer de renforcer sa moelle, en lui expliquant ce que cela impliquait. Des douleurs, une rééducation pénible, encore plus de soins, alors qu'il en avait déjà tant reçu. Lancel les avait fixé de ses yeux émeraude, sans sourciller, avec une voix forte, claire et une détermination qu'ils avaient rarement vu, il avait répondu par la positive. Marina savait pourquoi. Il partait du principe qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il avait déjà tout perdu. Sa famille, ses amis, son monde, le fait de devoir dire adieu à l'espoir de marcher à nouveau n'était qu'un deuil minuscule face aux choses qui lui avaient été arrachées. Cela l'avait peinée. Son accord, c'était un accord sans espoir, car il n'en avait plus. Il avait donné sa bénédiction pour soulager sa conscience en cas d'un échec qu'il considérait comme certain, ou presque. Pourtant, cet éclat d'optimisme, elle l'avait vu briller dans son regard quand le médecin était venu les trouver dans les jardins. Un petit gémissement bref d'inconfort la sortit de sa rêverie. Avec un petit sourire, elle lui apporta quelques coussins, qu'il cala comme cela lui chantait. Puis, elle s'en retourna à son fauteuil et le rangea, laissant son esprit voguer. Les jours après l'intervention avaient été relativement calmes, ce fut quand la rééducation commença que cela devint pénible, presque aussi douloureux pour elle que de le voir avec toutes ses perfusions et son masque. Il faisait de son mieux, sans un mot, sans une plainte, ne ménageant pas ses efforts, mais une fois seul dans sa chambre, il craquait sous la douleur des muscles qui se réveillaient après un si long moment sans activité. Elle le savait car elle l'avait surpris un soir, après une séance alors qu'elle lui rendait visite. Allongé, la tête et le buste tournés sur le côté, le poing fermé porté à sa bouche, les dents à la limite de mordre son doigt, les larmes coulaient librement, sans aucun son, sur ses joues. Elle s'était sentie honteuse, honteuse de l'avoir découvert ainsi, dans un moment de faiblesse qu'il efforçait de dissimuler. Elle se contenta d'entrer, en silence, de s'asseoir sur sa fidèle chaise et de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il ne se retourna pas pour voir son visage, mais il ne la rejeta pas. Elle attendit un peu, et une fois à peu près calmé, elle lui demanda s'il voulait qu'elle appelle une infirmière pour des anti-douleurs. Il secoua la tête en signe de négation. Elle se demanda pourquoi. Peut-être voulait-il se sentir vivant à travers cela ? Lui qui n'était pas bien mentalement, la douleur physique aidait-elle à le soulager ?

\- Je prends déjà trop de remèdes... Lâcha-t-il après quelques instants

C'était devenu un nouveau rituel. Marina quittait son travail vers dix-sept heures trente pour aller réconforter un personnage de Game of Thrones à l'hôpital après une séance de rééducation. Mais cela en valait le coup, car peu à peu, Lancel arrivait à récupérer de la force, il arrivait à se lever sans aide, il marchait quelques pas, en se tenant à un meuble. Marina s'était sentie au bord des larmes quand elle l'avait découvert debout, sur ses jambes, se tenant au mur et regardant le paysage à travers sa fenêtre. Quand il la remarqua, il eut un petit sourire à la fois content mais aussi gêné, toujours aussi incrédule face à l'attention qu'elle lui octroyait. Il l'invita à le rejoindre, ensemble ils observèrent les toits des maisons sous le soleil couchant.

\- Ta ville est étrange mais superbe.

A ce moment-là, pour la jeune femme, il n'y avait pas plus belle vue.

\- Il n'y a plus de traces...

Marina sursauta un peu, ramenée brusquement à la réalité. Lancel la regardait, la tête posée sur l'accoudoir.

\- Ton sol...

Il observa l'endroit où il avait atterri plus tôt. Les yeux de Marina se fixèrent immédiatement dessus. Il était étincelant et sans défaut. Pour autant, elle était parfaitement capable de dessiner de mémoire la forme de la flaque du sang qui avait coulé. Lancel aperçut un bref instant de douleur dans le regard de sa sauveuse. Il se flagella mentalement de lui avoir rappelé la pire soirée de sa vie.

\- Rien qu'un peu d'huile de coude n'aurait pu détacher. Finit-elle par plaisanter

\- Ta famille...

\- J'ai dit à ma famille que j'avais trouvé un nouveau colocataire qui venait de Houston.

\- Qu'ont-ils dit ?

\- Qu'on a un problème.

Voyant son air inquiet, elle se rappela qu'il ne connaissait pas cette référence, elle lui expliqua alors. Il se contenta d'acquiescer, continuant à penser. Lui avait-il causé beaucoup d'ennuis ? N'était-elle pas ennuyée par sa faute au travail ? Avait-il pesé lourd dans ses finances ?

\- Je vais préparer à manger. Qu'est-ce qui te fait envie ?

Il fut encore une fois surpris de son soucis de lui faire plaisir. Il lui répondit qu'il ne savait pas, ignorant si les plats de chez lui étaient habituels chez elle. Elle opta donc pour un plat rapide, des pâtes à la tomate, aux oignons et au thon. Il remarqua son ordinateur, l'un des rares objets qu'il maîtrisait Marina lui ayant appris quand ils étaient dans l'espace wifi de la clinique.

\- Fais comme chez toi ! Lança-t-elle depuis la cuisine

Il s'installa comme il le put et alluma la machine. Il trouva ses fichiers où elle rangeait ses écrits. Curieux, il demanda s'il put les lire, elle répondit par l'affirmative. Il aimait bien. Oh certes, pas de la grande littérature, mais c'était agréable. Mais au bout d'un moment, il se figea. Oui, ce texte-là était bien écrit, bien détaillé, avec des explications pour des points sensibles mais... Elle avait écrit ni plus ni moins une histoire avec des passages pornographiques. Entre deux femmes en plus. Comment une jeune femme aussi sensible qu'elle avait pu céder à la tentation de la dépravation ?! Elle qui semblait si pure ! Si innocente ! Elle avait dû s'égarer ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle était loin de la lumière divine des Sept ! Oh, mais si ? Peut-être que les Sept l'avaient envoyé chez elle pour la sauver du péché ? Pour que leur message touche son univers ? Elle l'avait sauvé, il pouvait la sauver des Sept Enfers en retour ! Peut-être... Mais en attendant, il se sentait... Déçu ? Non, déçu non. Trahi. Il ne remettait pas en cause son attachement pour lui, sa sincérité, mais elle qui semblait un parangon de vertu, l'incarnation même de ce que les Sept produisait de meilleur, elle n'était que comme les autres, voire pire.

\- C'est prêt !

\- Merci.

Le ton un peu froid de Lancel la surprit. Elle observa le fichier Open Office et comprit. Elle s'était préparée à cela. Cela allait clasher tôt ou tard.

\- Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ? Non... C'est pire. Je t'ai déçu.

\- Comment... Comment quelqu'un comme toi, qui peut si bien comprendre le moineau que je suis, quelqu'un d'intègre, de droit, de... de pure ! Comment quelqu'un comme toi a pu écrire une ignominie pareille ?!

Elle voyait au fond de ses yeux un réel désir de comprendre, au-delà de son choc. Elle se plaça bien face à lui, pour qu'il puisse être à l'aise sur le canapé.

\- Parce que j'en avais envie et que c'est une forme d'art. Lancel, ce que je vais te dire, je ne te le dis pas pour te choquer, mais c'est comme cela que cela fonctionne ici. Ce que j'ai fait là est une forme d'expression, et la liberté d'expression est sacrée pour la République, c'est même dans son texte fondateur, c'est limite une religion, les Sept me pardonnent ce blasphème. Mais tu dois aussi savoir autre chose.

Il la fixa.

\- Ici, les gays et les lesbiennes ont le droit de se marier, de s'afficher en public.

\- Je te demande pardon ?!

\- Et il s'avère que je défends leurs droits.

Plus il l'écoutait, plus il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! S'était-il trompé à ce point sur elle ?!

\- Ce que tu as fais à Loras Tyrell, si tu le fais ici, tu es arrêté et tu es jeté en prison.

\- Nous voulions sauver son âme ! Nous voulions l'aider ! Même si c'était violent, ça je te l'accorde.

Marina pouvait sentir toute son honnêteté dans ses mots, il avait vraiment pensé pouvoir aider Loras.

\- Je le sais, Lancel. Et quand j'ai vu la scène, même si je n'étais pas d'accord avec le traitement des gays par la Foi, je comprenais ton point de vue. Ce qui fait que je n'ai pas détesté la Foi. Que je ne t'ai pas détesté. La seule personne dont je comprends les motivations mais que je hais du plus profond de mon âme, c'est Cersei. Toi, au moins, Loras, tu n'as jamais voulu le tuer.

Pour la première fois, il vit alors une nouvelle expression sur le visage de son amie : la haine mêlée à la rage.

Marina avait vu la fameuse scène, l'endroit où Lancel aurait dû mourir, les événements, la mort de Loras, de Margaery, de Kevan... Après la douleur de la perte, elle avait ressenti de la colère folle. Toute l'affection qu'elle avait pu porter à Cersei s'était envolée en éclats avec le cadavre du père de Lancel. Et son désir de voir la tête de la nouvelle reine au bout d'une pique était tout aussi brûlant que le feu grégeois qui avait explosé le septuaire de Baelor. Elle la voulait morte, elle la voulait morte plus que tout autre chose.

\- Je la veux morte.

Cela le peina plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer et il s'en voulut alors que d'avoir mentionné cela. Tyrion avait vraiment raison, il était idiot. C'était un monde nouveau, bien sûr que les mœurs étaient différentes !

Le déjeuner se passa dans le plus grand des silences, pour leur tristesse commune.

 _XXXXX_

Quand Lancel se réveilla, il était trois heures de l'après-midi. Sa petite sieste d'un quart d'heure s'était transformée en une de presque deux heures. Marina était assise non loin, une sorte de serre-tête sur les oreilles, deux grosses sphères entourant celles-ci, observant l'écran de son PC, tout en brodant. Il remarqua aussi une couverture sur son corps. Elle avait dû lui mettre. Elle sembla percevoir son mouvement, car elle leva la tête et lui sourit. Elle ôta le serre-tête.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Désolé...

\- Ce sont les médicaments, Lancel.

Une fois bien réveillé, elle lui annonça qu'elle allait sortir acheter du pain pour le lendemain. Il demanda à venir, afin de voir un peu le quartier. Très vite, ils furent dehors et Lancel put découvrir, assis depuis son fauteuil, l'une des rues préférées de sa colocataire : la rue Poincaré. Il remarqua que Marina avait repéré quelqu'un au loin, un SDF et il l'entendit avoir un petit bruit de contentement. Elle se rapprocha, le mit à l'abri du soleil et non loin d'elle pour aller lui parler, pour la plus grande surprise du promeneur. Elle lui donna une pièce, lui parla, se souvenant de leurs dernières discussions, se réjouissant de ses bonnes nouvelles, elle alla même lui acheter une grande bouteille d'eau. Il pouvait voir tout l'intérêt et toute l'authenticité de celui-ci. Et d'après ce qu'il entendait, cela n'était pas rare venant d'elle. Il s'en voulut de l'avoir jugée pour une histoire d'assemblage de mots pour une fiction. De quel droit avait-il osé ?! Ces écrits n'avaient blessé personne, contrairement à lui, elle aidait son prochain car elle aimait vraiment autrui, elle essayait de voir le bon en lui, de rendre la vie des autres plus douce à son niveau par des petits dons, des attentions, même simplement des mots gentils ! Qu'avait-il fait lui ?! Il avait eu des bonnes intentions. Mais il avait pavé son chemin vers les Sept Enfers. Loras... Il aurait pu tout simplement lui parler, essayer de comprendre. Marina l'aurait fait. Elle s'en serait fait un ami. A la place, alors qu'il voulait propager la parole et l'amour des dieux, il avait peut-être propagé la peur et la haine. Marina était bien plus une fille des Sept, depuis son royaume où leur lumière sacrée ne touchait pas le ciel, que lui, né à Westeros et élevé dans leur doctrine. Turpitude ! Et alors qu'ils reprirent la route, il lui demanda pardon, une demande d'absolution qui venait du plus profond de son être.

Elle n'eut qu'un sourire gentil, comme à son habitude, en lui demandant pourquoi et en ajoutant qu'il n'avait pas à être pardonné parce qu'elle n'était ni fâchée ni blessée. Il se dit alors qu'il ne la méritait décidément pas. Mais il se jura de tout faire pour devenir digne d'elle, de son amitié, de sa confiance, de son affection... Cette fois-ci, il savait qu'il se plierait en quatre pour être méritant auprès d'une personne vraie et qui en valait la peine.

 **A Suivre**


	8. Réapprendre à vivre

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones n'est pas ma propriété, sinon Lancel ne serait pas mort dans la saison 6. Il ne serait même jamais mort d'ailleurs. Cersei, rend-moi mon Lancel !

Résumé : Il aurait dû mourir dans cette explosion... Ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde... Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?

 **Lancel à Dunkerque - Renaissance**

 **Chapitre 7 : Réapprendre à vivre**

La vie avait pris une espèce de routine assez étrange pour Marina, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Lancel Lannister était devenu son colocataire. Néanmoins, elle appréciait cette situation. Elle apprenait à connaître l'homme sous les mots, l'homme sous les traits de l'acteur, l'homme né de l'imagination d'un auteur. Et plus elle le connaissait, plus elle l'aimait. Cela était un bonheur pour elle que de l'avoir à ses côtés et elle profitait de chaque instant. Cela se voyait sur son visage et beaucoup de ses collègues le remarquèrent, bien qu'elle était toujours enjouée.

Alors qu'elle fermait le tourniquet central, elle pensa alors à la petite vie quotidienne qui s'était installée entre eux.

Marina se levait vers sept heures trente, déjeunait, s'habillait et profitait un peu d'internet avant de partir travailler vers huit heures et quart. Quand elle partait, Lancel dormait encore. Malgré sa sortie de l'hôpital, il avait encore énormément de médicaments à prendre et certains étaient très puissants. De plus, ses diverses blessures étaient encore en voie de guérison. Elle lui laissait toujours un petit mot et en évidence, le pain et les divers tartinables pour qu'il puisse se restaurer une fois levé. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs offert un double des clés de l'appartement, au cas où. Elle rentrait à midi, où Lancel l'accueillait, généralement assis, en train de lire ou de regarder la télé, essayant de comprendre un peu mieux son nouvel environnement. Le déjeuner était généralement rapide, on mangeait sur le pouce car vers treize heures quinze, Marina repartait travailler et elle ne rentrait qu'à cinq heures trente. S'il y avait quelques courses à faire, elle les faisait de suite, sinon ils passaient le reste de la journée ensemble. Lancel et elle se couchaient en même temps. Finissant la semaine le vendredi soir, ils passaient donc les samedis et les dimanches complets ensemble. En général, même si elle se couchait plus tard que lui ces jours-là, elle se levait toujours avant Lancel, ou en même temps en de rares cas. Ils prenaient le petit-déjeuner ensemble. Marina avait vite remarqué l'attirance de son compagnon pour les agrumes, notamment pour l'orange, qu'il semblait adorer en confiture. Elle avait fait un petit stock depuis. Lancel parlait peu, ce qui l'avait un peu étonnée et elle se forçait à ne pas trop l'envahir, car elle aimait parler et elle avait tendance à parler beaucoup, voire trop. Elle se disait qu'il ne lui faisait peut-être pas encore tout à fait confiance. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, elle était la seule qui lui offrait mieux que la rue. Elle ne le prenait pas mal et elle patientait. Il n'y avait eu qu'une seule fois où sa curiosité l'avait emporté sur son jugement et elle lui avait demandé comment il occupait ses journées. Et voyant son air, elle avait cru avoir gaffé.

\- Non, ce n'est rien, c'est juste que... On ne se souciait jamais vraiment de ce que je faisais avant. S'était-il justifié, gêné, quand elle lui avait demandé pardon.

Il s'avérait que Lancel avait développé, malgré lui, une routine quotidienne. En semaine, il se levait en général aux alentours de neuf heures et demi. Il déjeunait seul en écoutant le chant des oiseaux ou le vrombissement des moteurs. Il s'habillait ensuite et essayait de se rendre utile un minimum, ne serait-ce qu'en ouvrant les fenêtres pour aérer, en faisant son lit ou en débarrassant la table. Marina avait d'ailleurs été très surprise les premiers temps en découvrant, midi comme soir, une vaisselle propre et égouttée. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à lire les livres de la bibliothèque, du dictionnaire aux romans d'Amélie Nothomb, qu'il semblait aimer. Il essayait de marcher toujours un peu plus et plus longtemps, pour entraîner ses jambes, qui le faisait toujours autant souffrir. Le simple fait de descendre les escaliers pour aller jeter un sac d'ordures dans les poubelles de tri en dehors de la résidence puis de remonter était une torture pour lui. La première fois, il avait cru qu'elles allaient se briser sous son poids. Il s'était assis puis allongé, les larmes perlant dans le coin des yeux tant cela tirait et brûlait. Puis, vers midi et quart, il déjeunait avec sa bienfaitrice puis, une fois qu'elle était repartie, il repartait dans sa quête de connaissance, essayant de se renseigner via l'ordinateur, qu'il maîtrisait à peu près jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre. Marina avait d'ailleurs remarqué que peu d'objets bougeaient en son absence. Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Lancel ne se sentait pas assez chez lui ou à son aise pour agir à sa guise chez elle. C'était à peine s'il osait prendre un verre d'eau, malgré ses indications très claires que sa maison était la sienne. Une infirmière passait deux fois par semaine pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et il devait se rendre à l'hôpital une fois dans la semaine pour un suivi de routine. En général, cela avait lieu le mercredi après le travail de Marina. Les médecins étaient stupéfaits par une telle guérison. Cela était rapide et ils mirent cela sur le compte de l'état d'esprit de Lancel, un combattant persévérant. Il avait envie de rire en les entendant.

Lui, fort ?

C'était la blague du siècle...

Marina était forte.

Elle supportait tout, et avec le sourire, sans un mot de reproche. Il avait débarqué dans sa vie comme une bombe à retardement, il avait sali sa maison, ruiné une de ses tenues, avait gravé en sa mémoire des souvenirs affreux, il devait peser lourd dans son humble budget, elle devait le materner, lui qui était littéralement un nouveau-né dans ce monde étrange qui était le sien. Et pourtant, elle le faisait sans un reproche, osant même dire qu'elle était heureuse de l'avoir auprès d'elle. Pourtant, il voyait bien ses moments de faiblesse. Quand ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de fixer l'endroit où il avait atterri. Quand elle sortait des vêtements de son armoire et qu'elle tombait sur ce qu'elle portait ce soir-là. Les tâches de sang étaient quasiment parties, pourtant elle ne mettait plus cet ensemble, et il voyait que cela la blessait presque que de les prendre. Quand elle l'avait aidé avec une chemise et qu'elle avait vu ses diverses cicatrices, celle laissée par la flèche que Cersei avait enfoncé un peu plus en le frappant, celle liée à l'attaque de l'enfant espion... Il avait vu, dans son regard vert grisé, un bref éclat de tristesse et de douleur, car cela lui évoquait trop de choses pénibles. Il était réaliste, il lui apportait bien plus de misères que de joies. S'il voulait se remettre, c'était avant tout pour la soulager. Elle méritait tellement mieux que de jouer les nounous avec un homme brisé et handicapant ! Ces pensées, il les avait à chaque fois qu'il sortait de la clinique. Marina l'observait, ne disait rien, le pensant fatigué. Puis ils rentraient et elle essayait de le faire sourire un peu. Ces soirs-là, suivant la visite au CHD, Lancel se couchait avec la même rengaine qui hantait son esprit, une phrase qu'il ne prononçait pas car cela déclencherait l'ire de sa protectrice, mais une phrase qui restait, en laquelle il croyait :

Ce soir-là, quand elle l'avait retrouvé, il aurait mieux fait de mourir.

Et s'il ne se tuait pas, c'était uniquement par respect pour Marina, pour que ses efforts ne fussent pas vains. Si elle n'avait pas été là, il y avait longtemps qu'il aurait mis fin à sa pathétique existence. Vivre lui paraissait impossible, difficile, le simple fait de se savoir en vie alors qu'il ne le méritait pas, que d'autres avaient été tellement mieux que lui, était une plaisanterie amère et dans les pics de sa douleur mentale, même respirer lui paraissait insurmontable. Et ce qui le faisait se sentir encore plus mal, c'était d'imaginer la déception de Marina si elle savait ce qu'il y avait dans son crâne. Dans ces moments-là, il avait envie de pleurer mais il ravalait ses larmes. Marina dormait, elle travaillait, elle. Il ne fallait pas la réveiller.

Elle ignorait que son petit mot du jeudi matin le soulageait presque autant qu'il amplifiait sa honte, mais pourtant, il lui donnait la force d'aller jusqu'au mercredi suivant. Encore une fois, elle lui offrait tout, elle lui offrait trop lui qui ne méritait rien.

Seuls les quatre murs de la cuisine étaient les témoins de ses larmes silencieuses.

 _XXXXX_

C'était vendredi soir et Marina soupira de contentement alors qu'elle ôta ses chaussures. La période des fêtes allait commencer sous peu et avec le flux des gens qui allait se ralentir, l'association où elle travaillait lui avait proposé de finir plus tôt le temps des vacances, ce qu'elle accepta de bonne grâce. Trente minutes, c'était court mais cela changeait tout. Elle retrouva Lancel assis, un livre en main.

\- Bonsoir ! Lança-t-elle gaiement

Il la salua et elle s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Cela te dérange si je joue pendant que tu lis?

Il marqua sa page et posa son ouvrage, expliquant qu'il voulait regarder. Il n'y connaissait pas grand chose mais pour le peu qu'il l'avait vue jouer, cela lui avait paru amusant. Elle lança alors sa partie de Resident Evil III sur Gamecube, elle en était arrivée à la partie de l'hôpital avec Carlos. Elle arriva vite à la cutscene de l'explosion mais après celle-ci, elle mit assez vite son jeu en pause. Elle avait vu, du coin de l'oeil, Lancel se raidir. Elle tourna la tête. Il était blanc, les yeux fixant quelque chose dans le vague, il tremblait. Elle se mordit la langue, honteuse de son pauvre jugement. Elle venait de lui faire revivre l'explosion du feu grégeois. Elle avait oublié qu'il était victime du syndrome post-traumatique.

\- Idiote ! Se fustigea-t-elle mentalement

Sa respiration avait également changé, il était vraiment en état de peur. Elle posa doucement sa main sur sa joue et appela son nom calmement. Le fait de sentir une présence chaude sur son corps sembla le sortir de sa plongée dans ses souvenirs. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour la voir.

\- Tout va bien, Lancel. Tu es à Dunkerque, avec moi, tu ne crains rien ici. Tu es en sécurité. Ce que tu as entendu est une fiction.

Peu à peu, il sembla reprendre ses esprits et il s'excusa.

\- Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse. C'est moi qui ait causé ça.

Elle sauvegarda vite et changea de jeu. Lancel sembla se détendre face au monde coloré et mignon de Rayman sur Playstation.

 _XXXXX_

Cette nuit-là, Lancel se réveilla en sursaut, comme lors de nombreuses nuits. Ce rêve, toujours le même, où il se voyait être incinéré vif par le feu grégois, ses organes explosés par la pression, le septuaire détruit et la dernière chose qu'il voyait toujours était le visage de son père. Son cri de douleur résonnait encore dans son esprit. Il s'assit et ramena ses genoux vers sa tête, les entourant de ses bras. Arriverait-il un jour à vivre à nouveau normalement ?

\- Lancel ?

Marina était debout et elle l'avait entendu.

\- Merde... Pensa-t-il

Elle entra, demandant si tout allait bien.

\- Juste un mauvais rêve, tu peux aller dormir.

\- Cela t'arrive encore souvent ?

\- Juste cette nuit.

Il la regarda, elle ne semblait pas convaincue. Il avoua alors qu'il en faisait presque toutes les nuits. Elle s'installa à ses côtés et l'observa. Ses cheveux avaient bien poussé, sa blondeur était revenue avec la longueur. Il avait une coupe semblable à celle de Jerome Clarke, joué par Eugene Simon, celui qui l'incarnait à l'écran. L'étoile des Sept, gravée sur son front, était presque complètement effacée. Elle replaça avec délicatesse une de ses mèches qui allait tomber sur ses yeux.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ? Demanda-t-elle

Elle pouvait voir que cela était difficile pour lui.

\- Dans mes rêves... Je les tue toutes les nuits...

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'un mot de plus pour comprendre et elle l'attira à elle. Il se nicha instinctivement contre elle, sa tête contre son épaule, près de sa nuque. Il ferma les yeux et s'autorisa à laisser quelques larmes couler. Elle ne prononça pas une seule parole, se contentant de le serrer contre elle et de lui frotter gentiment l'épaule. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se redressa.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Marina...

Elle le regarda. Il avait l'air clairement embarrassé.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi ?

Elle eut un petit sourire et prit place à ses côtés alors qu'il se décala pour la laisser entrer. Elle pouvait sentir sa gêne, il essayait de la laisser entrer dans son monde, dans sa tête, de faire tomber ses murs et cela était éprouvant. Elle était fière et touchée d'être celle pour qui il essayait de s'ouvrir.

Le lendemain matin, quand elle se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage paisible et endormi de Lancel, dans ses bras, bercé par un sommeil serein.

 **A Suivre**


	9. Découvertes

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones n'est pas ma propriété, sinon Lancel ne serait pas mort dans la saison 6. Il ne serait même jamais mort d'ailleurs. Cersei, rend-moi mon Lancel !

Résumé : Il aurait dû mourir dans cette explosion... Ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde... Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?

 **Lancel à Dunkerque - Renaissance**

 **Chapitre 8 : Découvertes**

Marina était revenue ravie. Elle avait eu un jour de congé le vendredi en raison d'une fermeture exceptionnelle de l'association où elle oeuvrait en tant qu'agent d'accueil. Le temps s'annonçait clément.

\- Je vais enfin pouvoir te faire visiter un peu plus en détail la ville ! Avait-elle dit à Lancel gaiement

Son manque de réaction la surprit. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, ce qui n'était pas anodin mais il répondait toujours. Là, il semblait… Déconnecté.

\- Lancel ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète

Il sursauta légèrement, comme tiré d'une torpeur et l'observa, comme étonné de la voir. Elle prit place à côté de lui et attendit, pour qu'il puisse s'ouvrir de lui-même à elle. S'il faisait moins de cauchemar, ils n'en restaient pas moins habituels. Elle avait mal au cœur pour lui, Cersei l'avait détruit à un point qu'elle n'osait pas imaginer mais qu'elle était forcée de constater, et la reconstruction était longue.

\- Désolé… J'étais ailleurs…

\- J'ai remarqué.

\- Tu disais…

Soupirant un peu, elle lui rappela son idée de lui faire visiter Dunkerque plus en détail. Il n'en avait vu que des petits morceaux et si un jour il souhaitait se promener sans elle, il fallait bien qu'il connaisse, au minimum, le centre-ville.

\- C'est rare ce genre de permission… Tu es sûre que tu veux le gâcher en faisant la garde-malade ?

Il s'en voulait énormément. Même si elle aimait son travail, c'était un travail qui, même s'il se finissait tôt, prenait une bonne partie de la journée, ne laissant à Marina que le soir pour se détendre et pour se consacrer à ses passions. Certes, il était une de ses passions, il le savait, même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait coupable. Elle le faisait passer en premier, encore et toujours, elle mentait pour le protéger, elle mentait à tous, personne ne savait les circonstances de son arrivée. Pour sa famille, pour ses amis, il était juste un colocataire. Tous ignoraient qu'elle l'avait recueilli suite à une agression. Que lui apportait-il en retour, à part des tracas ? Elle avait beau dire qu'il lui apportait de la joie, il avait du mal à y croire, il n'arrivait pas à le voir ou à comprendre.

\- Je le fais aussi pour moi, je veux faire certaines boutiques. Dit-elle avec un sourire

Il acquiesça, Marina ne chercha pas à creuser plus. Elle en avait envie mais elle avait peur d'être insistante et envahissante. Pour autant, quand Lancel chercha son contact, malgré sa surprise, elle ne le rejeta pas. Elle passa son bras autour de son épaule pour l'attirer à elle, où il demeura en silence pendant quelques minutes. Si cela lui faisait du bien, si cela le soulageait un minimum, si cela l'apaisait, elle était contente. Alors elle resta ainsi, sans bouger, profitant de sa chaleur. Lancel finit par s'endormir, la tête contre son épaule. Il ne sommeilla pas longtemps, mais assez pour que son amie puisse le détailler. L'étoile des Sept sur son front était effacée, on n'en voyait plus une seule trace, pas même un reliquat. Ses joues s'étaient remplies et avaient repris quelques couleurs, il avait perdu pas mal de kilos à l'hôpital. Il avait presque l'air d'un homme moderne classique.

D'ailleurs, elle était contente d'une chose :

Lancel commençait à se sentir chez lui malgré tout.

Avant, quand elle rentrait du travail, tout était encore comme elle l'avait laissé, à l'exception de la vaisselle, mais rien n'avait bougé d'un millimètre. Depuis quelques temps, désormais, quand elle rentrait, si tout resté correctement rangé, l'appartement avait vraiment l'air de vivre, il avait vraiment l'air d'avoir un habitant en plus. Elle arrivait et le trouvait en train de lire mais confortablement installé, elle le trouvait regardant la télévision ou occupé à quelque chose. Sur la table de la cuisine, il y avait un verre sorti ou une tasse dans l'évier. Parfois même, elle le surprenait en train de jouer à ses jeux vidéo. Elle l'avait même trouvé en train de pester sur Steam, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la manette ne répondait pas, ce qui l'avait fait rire avant de lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'une manette pour jouer à un point and click. Il avait rougi, un peu honteux, comme un enfant pris la main dans le sac. Il ne fut soulagé que quand elle lui dit qu'elle partageait volontiers ses jeux avec lui. D'ailleurs, il semblait aimer les sims. Peut-être parce qu'il pouvait donner une destinée plus joyeuse à ceux qu'il avait perdus. Il semblait se sentir à son aise avec elle, car elle le voyait de plus en plus détendu, elle l'entendait rire, un rire dont elle tomba amoureuse. Cela n'empêchait pas ses démons de jouer avec son cerveau mais au moins, elle trouva du réconfort dans l'idée qu'il avait des moments de joie à ses côtés.

Il se réveilla et s'excusa, l'un de ses médicaments était toujours aussi puissant et il s'était senti comme bercé. Elle sourit.

Elle était le doudou non-officiel de son personnage préféré de Game of Thrones.

 _XXXXX_

Marina avait opté pour une sortie à la journée, profitant de la fraîcheur de la matinée pour faire découvrir les coins nature qu'elle aimait à Dunkerque, car moins de monde. Bien couvert, car malgré le soleil, le froid hivernal était présent, Lancel découvrit, poussé par Marina, la digue des Alliés et le parc du LAAC, dont il tomba amoureux. Même le superbe parc de Malo-les-Bains, avec ses statues et son aquarium, n'arrivait que second sur le podium. Puis, ils avaient remonté pour longer le quai des Hollandais et le port de plaisance. Il écouta Marina lui expliquer que, quand elle allait à l'université, de l'autre côté de la berge, parfois, elle voyait un labrador sable sur l'un des bateaux et un soir pluvieux, il l'avait suivie le long des quais, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus la voir. D'ailleurs, près de la fac, il y avait l'Atelier Culture, surnommée la Piscine car c'était un ancien amphithéâtre aux murs bleus, désormais noirs pour les besoins du théâtre. Pour un prix dérisoire, Marina pouvait voir tous les spectacles de l'année.

\- Je pourrais t'emmener, un jour. Lui proposa-t-elle

Il trouva l'idée bonne. Ils arrivèrent devant le Pôle Marine, un ensemble de commerce près du bassin où était ancré le célèbre Princess Elizabeth. Dans cet ensemble, il y avait deux restaurants, un fast food, deux cinémas, un équivalent aux anciens Virgin Megastore, une salle et un magasin de sport. Marina passa par la libraire, regardant les nouveautés et arrivage en livres et en dvd, jetant un coup d'œil aux bonnes affaires dans le rayon des loisirs créatifs. Lancel remarqua un coffret DVD où il reconnut le visage de Cersei. Il avait vu les mêmes chez Marina. Le simple fait de voir son visage lui faisait mal et sa compagne sembla l'avoir remarqué, car elle changea vite de rayon. Les fils à broder lui évoqueraient peut-être des souvenirs d'enfance, sa mère brodant beaucoup, c'était préférable. Face à la large gamme pour le dessin du magasin, Marina vit sur le visage de son ami l'émerveillement d'un enfant le jour de Noël.

\- J'ignorais que tu aimais le dessin.

\- J'ai toujours aimé ça, mais je n'ai plus eu l'occasion de m'y consacrer.

Elle sourit.

\- J'ai quelques outils à la maison, mais si tu vois quelque chose, dis-le-moi. J'adorerais voir tes œuvres !

Il semblait bien s'y connaître, car il lui demanda des objets bien précis. Ils sortirent et partirent manger mais sur le chemin, un petit groupe de jeunes hommes sifflèrent Marina, l'observant comme des chiens en chaleur, comme si elle était un morceau de viande. Ce qui ne fit pas plaisir à Lancel. Mais pas du tout ! Comment osait-il aborder une femme ainsi ?! N'avaient-ils pas appris le respect ?! Aimeraient-ils qu'on s'adressât ainsi aux femmes qu'ils aimaient ?!

\- Hé, Mademoiselle, t'as un 06 ?

\- Ouais, vas-y, comment t'es trop bonne !

Elle les ignora royalement, ce qui changea leur admiration en haine et la charmante demoiselle était devenue la pire des catins sales.

\- Tu pourrais répondre !

Lancel n'y tint plus et se retourna sur son fauteuil.

\- Les chiens vont au pied quand on siffle. Change de lunette, tu verras que tu as sifflé une jeune femme ! Cria-t-il, énervé

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut l'infirme ?! S'emporta l'autre

\- Que tu laisses sa femme enceinte tranquille !

Les mécréants pâlirent et marmonnèrent des excuses avant de filer. Marina éclata de rire ! Elle, la femme de Lancel, et enceinte en plus ? Cela était un joli rêve digne de la plus délirante des fanfictions !

\- Désolé d'avoir menti, je ne l'aurais pas fait mais ils ont insisté… S'excusa Lancel

\- C'est rien. Merci… D'avoir pris ma défense. J'ai horreur de ces gens-là, ils me mettent mal à l'aise et je ne sais jamais quoi répondre… J'ai juste envie de me cacher…

Une telle révélation le surprit. Elle, qui semblait si forte ! Si indépendante ! Si extravertie ! Elle aussi, elle avait sa part d'ombres, ses démons, ses peurs… Pourtant, une part de lui était heureuse, il pouvait désormais la protéger comme elle le protégeait. Il pouvait commencer à payer sa dette, même si elle lui répétait qu'il ne lui devait rien. Il eut un léger sourire, cette idée lui mettant du baume au cœur.

La journée se poursuivit sans heurts, entre boutiques et visite du centre-ville. Lancel en avait déjà vu la place centrale, était passé devant l'église, mais Marina les firent entrer pour en voir les recoins, il avait vu la place de la mairie, la bibliothèque, tous les endroits de la ville que Marina aimait. Le long du chemin, il avait entendu certaines personnes murmurer à leur propos, notamment un :

\- Quel charmant petit couple !

A cette idée, il pouvait sentir ses joues le chauffer et il remercia les Sept pour le froid, ce qui lui donnait une excuse pour une possible rougeur. Eux, un couple… Marina était charmante, elle était gentille, elle était drôle, elle était attirante mais elle méritait mieux qu'un homme brisé comme lui. Le portable de Marina sonna, c'était la police. La discussion dura quelques minutes puis elle raccrocha.

\- Je m'en doutais mais c'est officiel. Comme ils n'ont pas trouvé de coupable, après autant de temps, l'affaire de ton agression est classée sans suite.

Lancel ne répondit pas.

\- Ca va relancer les médias…

\- Ta famille m'a déjà rencontré quand elle est venue à la maison. Tu as menti en disant que j'avais eu un accident.

\- C'est à moitié vrai.C'est que... Je ne veux pas qu'on me sépare de toi...

Il lui prit gentiment la main. Il ne laisserait pas cela arriver. Le duo rentra, leur ambiance devenue lourde. Le soir même, France 3 évoquait l'affaire d'un crime haineux envers une communauté religieuse. Par chance, on ne nomma ni Lancel ni Marina, tout comme aucune image d'elle ne passa sur le petit écran.

Soupirant de soulagement, Marina se cala un peu plus sur son canapé.

Le secret de Lancel, ou en tout cas, la vérité autour de son état de santé lors de son arrivée, était préservé et ne risquait pas d'être découvert, la thèse d'un accident grave tenant la route.

Une page était tournée.

Il était définitivement en sécurité et personne ne pouvait désormais la séparer de lui, sous prétexte qu'on pourrait l'attaquer, elle aussi.

 **A Suivre**


	10. Joies et Peines

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones n'est pas ma propriété, sinon Lancel ne serait pas mort dans la saison 6. Il ne serait même jamais mort d'ailleurs. Cersei, rend-moi mon Lancel !

Résumé : Il aurait dû mourir dans cette explosion... Ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde... Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?

 **Lancel à Dunkerque - Renaissance**

 **Chapitre 9 : Joies et peines**

La voix enjouée de Marina résonnait dans l'accueil général du bâtiment où elle travaillait. Malgré la fatigue ou son humeur, quand le téléphone sonnait, elle mettait un point d'honneur à être agréable, à sourire, à être enjouée. Parfois, elle se disputait mentalement pour avoir bafouillé ou pour avoir fait, selon elle, une piètre performance. Alors qu'il avait passé le tourniquet central, Lancel l'observa du coin de l'oeil. Elle était concentrée sur sa tâche, radieuse, dans son élément. Elle semblait faite pour cela. Elle semblait s'amuser, aimer cela. La connaissant, elle mettait sans doute tout son cœur dans l'appel et tentait d'aider au mieux. Le fait que l'imprimante fonctionne à côté d'elle, la discussion de personnes sortant d'une formation pour les micro-entrepreneurs, rien ne semblait la perturber. Seule la personne au bout du fil comptait. C'était tellement elle. Toujours prête à essayer d'aider, y trouvant un plaisir immense. Le jour, elle était là pour tous. Le soir, elle était là pour lui. Lancel en vint à se demander quand elle était là pour elle-même. Alors qu'elle raccrocha, il s'approcha alors du bureau. Avec l'habitude, elle ne faisait plus attention, dès qu'elle voyait une forme approcher, elle saluait, même si parfois elle avait déjà dit bonjour à ses collègues. Elle préférait le dire trop qu'être impolie.

\- Monsieur, bon... Sa voix se coupant net quand elle le reconnut

Il lui sourit. Elle était complètement abasourdie, la bouche ouverte, comme si elle venait de recevoir le plus merveilleux des cadeaux. Lancel se tenait là, debout, ses ses deux jambes, sans fauteuil, canne ou béquilles pour le soutenir. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'il marchait de mieux en mieux, qu'il pouvait faire de courtes distances, accompagné, et si elle n'habitait pas loin de son lieu de travail, il n'en restait pas moins à une dizaine de minutes à pied. Le plus longtemps que Lancel avait tenu, c'était le temps de l'aller-retour à la boulangerie, qui était à trois minutes. Elle eut un petit cri de joie et fit le tour du meuble pour aller à sa rencontre, se fichant royalement de certains regards sur elle, l'enlaçant. Une embrassade qu'il lui rendit.

\- Eh beh, Marina, tu nous avais caché ça ! Sa supérieure plaisanta, alors qu'elle sortait de son bureau faire des photocopies

Elle eut un petit rire.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-elle au visiteur

\- Je voulais juste te surprendre.

\- C'est réussi !

\- Te faire sourire aussi.

Elle acquiesça.

\- Je ferme d'ici une dizaine de minutes.

Il opina du chef et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs noirs pour patienter. Il était heureux de sa surprise, et la réaction de Marina avait été au-delà de toutes ses espérances. La douleur dans ses jambes en valait bien la peine. Marina... Il admettait se sentir de plus en plus troublé par rapport à elle, n'arrivant pas à définir leur lien, mais il n'était sûr que d'une seule chose :

Il avait besoin d'elle.

Son sourire, sa joie, son optimisme, ses petits gestes de tendresse... Il ignorait ce qui causait sa dépendance, il ignorait pourquoi cela le torturait autant, il ignorait pourquoi elle semblait être le remède pour tous ses maux. Il savait juste qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

Cinq heures sonnèrent. Marina éteignit les lumières, rangea le PC portable, mit en mode nuit le standard, fit sa petite ronde et une fois le tourniquet fermé, la veste enfilée et le sac à l'épaule, elle se dirigea vers son colocataire... Qui semblait contrit.

\- Lancel ?

Il la regarda, l'air désolé et triste.

\- Ca ne va pas ?

\- Je n'arrive plus à me lever... Avoua-t-il gauchement

Il la vit pâlir et s'en voulut que d'avoir gâché la joie qu'il lui avait offert peu avant.

\- Dans le sens où tu ne sens plus tes jambes ou dans le sens où elles te font mal et que tu n'arrive pas à te mettre debout ?

Il suggéra la deuxième option. Elle tendit ses mains, il les prit et elle tenta de le lever doucement. Par chance, il parvint à se mettre debout. Mais elle pouvait voir que cela lui était pénible. Il avait voulu lui faire plaisir mais avait surestimé ses forces. Cela restait un beau cadeau. L'avoir vu sur son lieu de travail, debout, comme un homme lambda. Elle lui offrit son bras, il prit un peu d'appui et ils quittèrent le bâtiment tranquillement. Elle l'emmena dans les jardins du LAAC qui étaient voisins. Là, ils prirent place sur un banc. Cela prendrait le temps nécessaire mais elle ne rentrerait pas en forçant Lancel à souffrir. S'il le fallait, elle payerait le taxi. Sa nouvelle mobilité restait fragile et elle ne voulait pas la gâcher par un acte malheureux. Elle en profita pour observer le paysage de ce lieu qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Elle ne s'y était pas posée depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Sous ses yeux, le lac gelé, un canard glissant sur le verglas, surpris que l'eau ne fusse pas liquide. Le duo fut le témoin de la nuit naissante, son manteau noir recouvrant peu à peu le ciel.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-elle à Lancel lorsque les réverbèrent s'allumèrent

\- Ca passe... Désolé...

\- Ca reste une belle victoire, Lancel.

Il observa le ciel un instant. Malheureusement, avec les éclairages, on ne voyait pas les étoiles, ou très peu. Un simple merci traversa ses lèvres après quelques instants, ce qui surprit son interlocutrice.

\- Merci de ?

\- Pour tout...

Comment pouvait-il la remercier considérant tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui ? Elle lui avait sauvé la vie, elle lui avait offert son amitié, sa patience, un toit, le fait de se sentir aimé et apprécié. Il pensa aussi à toutes ses petites attentions. Le fait qu'elle s'était souvenue qu'il n'aimait pas les betteraves. Le stock de confiture d'orange. Lui avoir crée un petit coin où ranger ses affaires pour le dessin. Qu'elle avait rapporté, de l'appartement de ses parents, ses propres affaires de dessin pour qu'il puisse en faire plus encore. Le fait qu'un jour, elle était rentrée un peu plus tard, étant passée dans une imprimerie pour lui sortir, sur du papier glacé de meilleure qualité, des portraits de son père, des moineaux, elle avait même trouvé Martyn et Willem... Ses images, il les avait encadrées et disposées dans sa chambre. Sa dette était immense. Et la connaissant, elle ne voulait même pas être remboursée, ou alors elle trouvait son remboursement en une chose dérisoire en comparaison.

\- Dis, et si on mangeait dehors ce soir ? C'est vendredi, on peut bien se permettre de rentrer plus tard ! Lui proposa-t-elle

Cela était un stratagème pour qu'il soit assis plus longtemps et pour que ses jambes puissent récupérer. Pour le ménager, elle l'emmena à l'arrêt de bus de plus proche et prit la ligne 2, non loin de chez ses parents, pour être emmenés vers le centre-ville. Ce soir-là, en face du beffroi qui joua une dernière fois son air de carillon, dans une brasserie voisine à sa boutique de BD favorite, elle trinqua à sa santé.

La connaissant, elle y avait mis tant de cœur qu'il vivrait centenaire si son vœu était exaucé.

 _XXXXX_

Le lendemain matin, Marina se réveilla un peu plus tard que la normale.

\- J'espère que Lancel ne m'a pas attendue pour manger... Pensa-t-elle

Quand elle se leva et pénétra dans la salle à manger, elle le surprit en train d'essayer de ranger des cartons qu'elle avait sorti.

\- Lancel ?

Il savait où elle voulait les ranger, mais ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était le fait qu'ils étaient lourds, qu'il fallait descendre à la cave et vu le nombre déjà bas, il avait dû faire plusieurs allers et retours. Avec l'épisode de la veille, elle craignait une rechute. Elle alla vers lui pour lui prendre le carton et le poser.

\- Je voulais t'aider. S'excusa-t-il

Elle eut un sourire, se sentant fondre.

\- Bon sang, mais c'est pas permis d'être aussi adorable ! Bordel, Kevan, comment t'as fait pour avoir un fils aussi mignon mais aussi sexy à la fois ?! Pensa-t-elle

Il se sentit idiot. Cela partait d'un bon sentiment mais quelque part, cela n'était pas ses affaires.

\- C'est très gentil. Et c'est apprécié Mais tu en fais déjà assez, Lancel. Vraiment.

Elle le pensait. Rien ne l'y obligeait, mais il s'occupait de la maison alors qu'elle travaillait. Il essayait de la maintenir propre, et ne connaissant pas tous les instruments d'hygiène modernes, il avait encore plus de mérite à ses yeux. Il lui avait déjà ôté une belle épine du pied. Ils allèrent déjeuner puis, sentant que cela le travaillait vraiment, elle se proposa pour l'aider à finir le déménagement des cartons. Quand ils remontèrent, la pluie tombait à grosse gouttes sur les carreaux et cela semblait parti pour toute la journée. Alors que Marina s'approcha de la table de la salle à manger, elle remarqua le cahier de croquis de Lancel. Elle ne put résister à l'envie d'y jeter un œil. Son regard se porta sur un dessin en particulier. Il était dans des teintes de noir, de blanc, de gris et la couleur verte était la seule touche de vif. C'était la galerie souterraine sous le septuaire de Baelor. Les barils de bois étaient alignés tout le long des murs et avec la perspective, on avait une impression de milliers. Certains fuyaient. Au loin, trois barils avaient été ouverts, le feu grégeois en sortait et formait une flaque. En son centre, une unique bougie qui brûlait. Et en premier plan, Lancel. Même s'il était de dos, elle le reconnut. Il était là, dans sa tenue de moineau, à quatre pattes, tentant d'approcher, le bras tendu dans un geste désespéré pour arrêter l'attentat sous-jacent. Il était toujours hanté par le souvenir du jour où il avait tout perdu. Elle se sentit triste au-delà des mots. C'était sans doute une blessure qui ne s'effacerait jamais et cela lui brisait le cœur. Elle souhaitait tellement qu'il guérisse, qu'il redevienne le Lancel qu'il avait été jadis, un Lancel qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qu'elle soupçonnait d'avoir été le plus heureux : Lancel avant que tout cette merde n'arrive, Lancel avant le voyage fatal à Port-Réal pour devenir écuyer auprès de Robert. Elle tenta de s'imaginer la scène si tout s'était passé selon les plans de Cersei. Elle vit un Lancel face à la flaque, tentant de souffler, malgré la douleur, sur la bougie, en vain... Le feu prit, la réflexion des flammes rendant ses yeux d'un vert hypnotisant, et il était là, fixant le feu naître, comprenant que c'était fini et tout s'embrasa en l'espace d'une seconde, l'explosion résonnant et emportant son corps en une déflagration rapide. Elle sentit de l'eau couler sur ses joues et se surprit à se trouver en train de pleurer. Elle frotta ses yeux et remit le calepin à sa place. Cette scène n'était jamais arrivée et c'était ce qui comptait.

\- Marina ?

Elle se retourna et lança un joyeux « J'arrive ! ».

Oui, le principal, c'était que Lancel était en vie.

En vie, avec elle.

 **A Suivre**


	11. Douloureuses Epiphanies

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones n'est pas ma propriété, sinon Lancel ne serait pas mort dans la saison 6. Il ne serait même jamais mort d'ailleurs. Cersei, rend-moi mon Lancel !

Résumé : Il aurait dû mourir dans cette explosion... Ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde... Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?

 **Lancel à Dunkerque - Renaissance**

 **Chapitre 10 : Douloureuses Épiphanies**

L'appartement de Marina était un véritable capharnaüm. Elle avait entrepris de refaire les papiers peints, les peintures, et surtout de faire en sorte qu'il soit encore plus facile pour Lancel. Pour qu'il s'y sente plus chez lui. Ce n'était pas tant pour sa mobilité qu'elle s'inquiétait. Il arrivait à marcher, les portes étaient larges. Non, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que ces murs l'aident à se sentir mieux dans sa tête. S'il n'agissait plus en visiteur mais en habitant, elle souhaitait que les mots _« Chez moi »_ puisse résonner dans son esprit quand il penserait à cet endroit. Le fait de savoir qu'il avait un chez lui, un endroit où il avait sa place, avec quelqu'un pour l'attendre, pour le consoler quand il était triste, pour partager ses rires et ses peines. Un endroit avec en son sein quelqu'un qui l'aimait. Ainsi, si le moral allait, le corps suivrait. Elle avait cherché sur internet des images où l'on pouvait voir comment cela était à l'intérieur du septuaire de Baelor à Port Réal. Elle voulait que Lancel ait un endroit où exercer sa foi. Elle se mettait à sa place, un étranger dans un monde complètement différent, où sa foi n'était qu'une invention pour une fiction romanesque. Même si cela ne n'atteignait pas la perfection, cela serait toujours mieux que de prier sans pouvoir se poser, profiter de la paix que pouvait apporter un édifice religieux. A la base, la pièce vide de son appartement devait devenir sa bibliothèque et coin geek. Elle sacrifia cette idée pour lui. Ses livres, ses jeux, ses goodies, elle pouvait très bien les exposer ailleurs. Lancel n'avait aucun endroit vraiment à lui, où il pouvait s'isoler jusque dans le plus profond de sa tête. Quand il comprit son projet, il n'avait rien dit. Mais elle le connaissait assez désormais pour comprendre et interpréter ses silences. Il s'en voulait. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi elle lui offrait tout cela. Il ne comprenait toujours pas que la raison était d'une simplicité enfantine :

Elle lui offrait tout cela parce qu'elle en avait envie.

Parce qu'à ses yeux, il ne méritait pas moins que cela.

Mais surtout, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre qu'il pouvait être aimé. Aimé pour lui. Aimé pour le Lancel et non pour le Lannister. Aux yeux du jeune homme, c'était trop, beaucoup trop, lui qui ne méritait rien d'autre que le mépris, lui qui avait tué un roi, lui qui avait couché avec sa cousine, lui qui s'était moqué d'une pauvre fille née du mauvais côté pendant la guerre, lui qui, par ses choix désastreux, avait mené tout ceux qu'il aimait, des milliers d'innocents, dans une tombe précoce. Si cela se calmait, il entendait toujours leurs cris d'agonie et leurs pleurs la nuit. Comment pouvait-elle l'aimer ? Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas nier que cet amour le touchait au plus profond de lui, il lui réchauffait l'âme et il était sans doute le remède le plus efficace parmi toutes les potions qu'il avait dû prendre pour que son corps brisé se rétablisse. C'était tout ce que le silence de Lancel face au seul septuaire en construction de Dunkerque voulait dire. Sur le coup, Marina avait pensé qu'elle avait gaffé. Malheureusement, la majorité des photos qu'elle avait trouvé étaient des photos du procès de Loras et de Cersei, quelques moments avant le drame. Pour autant, alors qu'il prit place sur un vieux tabouret en bois, elle l'observa étudier son œuvre. Il n'y avait aucune trace de tristesse sur son visage. Elle voyait ses yeux sauter d'un détail à un autre, ainsi que le fantôme d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il avait là une expression qu'elle lui avait rarement vu. Une expression qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait fait mouche et qu'elle était sur le bon chemin. L'espace d'un instant, Lancel était retourné à Westeros et dans son regard émeraude, elle avait décelé le calme paisible et soulagé d'un homme rentrant chez lui après un long moment loin de sa terre, là où ses racines étaient ancrées, pour s'y reposer. Et cela malgré certaines erreurs, certains traits hésitants, car elle était maladroite. Pour autant, alors qu'elle le voyait si serein, elle sut qu'il pensait très certainement qu'il était là dans le plus beau et le plus parfait des septuaires. Le soir-même, elle fut surprise de trouver dans sa chambre, posé sur son lit, un croquis d'eux. Il regardait droit devant. Elle était à sa droite, le regard fixé sur lui. Elle sourit. Il avançait et savait qu'elle était là pour lui. Elle caressa le visage dessiné de son colocataire. Un jour, il serait peut-être amené à partir, à retourner dans son monde. Il venait de lui offrir là un merveilleux souvenir impérissable. Il fut surpris de retrouver son œuvre encadrée et accrochée au mur face à la porte d'entrée. C'était la première chose que Marina voyait quand elle rentrait chez elle désormais.

Ce jour-là, Marina s'accorda une pause, elle n'en pouvait plus, mais elle avait bien avancé. La pièce de Lancel était presque finie et l'appartement était de nouveau praticable, en tout cas, il était mieux rangé. Pour autant, certaines choses traînaient encore et elle ne manqua pas de se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose qu'elle n'arriva pas à définir. Lancel semblait avoir gardé ses réflexes de combattant car il la rattrapa vite, sans qu'elle ne heurte le sol. Cependant, il avait dû se pencher un peu trop, car il tomba avec elle. Le canapé était derrière eux, aussi aucun ne se fit mal. Lancel atterrit sur le dos, Marina au-dessus de lui, dans ses bras. Leurs lèvres étaient proches. Ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre. Ils ne réagirent pas de suite, comme pétrifiés. Et une pensée envahit l'esprit du jeune homme l'espace d'une fraction de seconde :

 _« Embrasse la »_.

Elle partit aussi vite qu'elle fut venue mais cela suffit à l'horrifier. Il avait osé penser à profiter de la situation pour l'embrasser ! Au risque de ruiner toute leur amitié ! Par chance, Marina se leva la première, lui demanda s'il allait bien et l'aida à se lever. Il la rassura et elle alla se rafraîchir dans la salle de bains. Là, elle repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé. Et elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient failli s'embrasser. Elle avait failli embrasser Lancel Lannister. Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'était que cela ne l'aurait pas dérangée. Elle sentit ses joues la chauffer. Oui, elle savait qu'elle aimait Lancel. Elle aimait le personnage de papier, le personnage de l'écran, l'acteur et avec le temps, elle avait appris à aimer le vrai lui depuis son arrivée dans sa vie, en chair et en os. C'était désormais un être humain qu'elle appréciait. Elle était amoureuse du personnage. Et quand elle voyait sa réaction, elle se demanda si elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse de l'homme. Elle s'imaginait le baiser sans problème, l'idée de sa mort ou de son départ lui donnait la sensation que quelque chose se brisait en elle et qu'elle ne s'en remettrait jamais vraiment. Elle ne voyait plus sa vie sans lui. Elle s'imaginait sa vie loin de ses amis, cela était triste. Elle l'imaginait loin de lui, cela lui paraissait insurmontable. Et alors que la scène se rejouait dans sa tête, son imagination lui offrit un flash bref mais intense d'une étreinte plus intime entre eux, sans que cela ne la choque, ne la révulse, ne la dérange. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis dans la merde...

Ce fut les premiers mots qu'elle prononça quand elle réalisa qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de l'homme qu'était Lancel Lannister.

Sa voix avait tremblé. Elle ne ressentait aucune joie dans cette épiphanie soudaine, au contraire, elle se mordait la langue pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Ce n'était pas comme si cela pouvait être réciproque. Qu'était-elle, par rapport à lui ? Et puis un jour, on découvrirait pourquoi Lancel était arrivé chez elle, on trouverait comment le renvoyer chez lui et il partirait rejoindre les siens, car cela était bien naturel après tout. Elle ne pouvait pas être égoïste et le retenir. Elle opterait pour son bonheur et elle le laisserait retourner là-bas. Il partirait et elle serait de nouveau seul dans son appartement. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu peur de vivre seule, qui avait fait de la solitude une amie, elle fut prise d'une peur panique à l'idée qu'il n'y aurait plus personne pour partager sa vie quotidienne. Lamartine avait raison, un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé. Son _« Cela ne me dérange pas d'être seule »_ était devenu un mensonge. Si Lancel n'avait été qu'un ami, son départ lui aurait fait bizarre, elle aurait sans doute eu un peu le cafard. Mais là, ce n'était pas un blues, c'était la fin du monde en elle. Elle ne se trouva pas idiote de s'être attachée à lui, c'était dans son tempérament. Elle s'en voulut de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt pour essayer de tuer ses sentiments naissants dans l'oeuf. Cela aurait été moins pénible. Là, l'avortement était impossible. Cela était bien trop ancré en elle. Elle ne pouvait que se préparer à la douleur lors de l'extraction sans anesthésie. S'asseyant sur le rebord de sa baignoire, elle s'autorisa une chose dont elle avait une sainte horreur :

Elle sanglota.

 _XXXXXX_

Lancel regarda la résidence alors qu'il partait. Il avait laissé un mot sur la table, prévenant Marina qu'il essayait de marcher pour entraîner ses jambes, afin qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Il prit son temps, une destination bien en tête :

L'église la plus proche.

Il n'était pas catholique. Pour autant, un religieux restait un homme de foi, cultivé dans les lois du divin, toute religion confondue. Surtout que le catholicisme avait des fondements communs avec sa propre croyance. Il longea la bibliothèque, passa près d'une section de l'université et longea la rue Poincaré. Il arriva alors à l'église Saint Eloi, le lieu où reposait Jean Bart, célèbre corsaire dunkerquois sous Louis XIV, qui avait sauvé la France de la famine. Il entra et s'installa sur un banc. Il était seul. Fixant les vitraux, il se mit à réfléchir. Il avait voulu embrasser sa sauveuse, sa gardienne, son amie... Au risque que cela brise tout ce qu'ils avaient construit ensemble. Son cerveau lui avait intimé de le faire et connaissant son fonctionnement, il lui aurait ensuite ordonné de faire plus. Cela s'était passé ainsi avec Cersei, quand elle l'avait séduit et qu'il avait connu son premier baiser avec elle. Comment avait-il pu avoir des pensées aussi malsaines envers quelqu'un du calibre de Marina ?! Il se dégoûtait. Il ne la méritait pas, mais pas du tout ! Un prêtre s'approcha de lui, l'ayant vu si perdu.

\- Puis-je t'aider mon fils ?

\- Je ne suis pas de votre foi mais... Votre Seigneur accepterait-il de m'entendre ?

L'homme eut un sourire.

\- Le Seigneur écoute tous les hommes qui souhaitent lui adresser la parole.

Il l'emmena dans le confessionnal.

\- Je vous préviens, c'est une longue histoire... S'excusa Lancel

\- J'ai tout mon temps.

Sans entrer dans les détails qu'il n'aurait pas compris, Lancel expliqua alors son histoire. Comment il était arrivé ici, démuni, sans rien, entre la vie et la mort. Comment Marina l'avait sauvé, recueilli, aidé, choyé, le lien si indéfinissable mais si fort qui s'était construit entre eux... Et cet événement.

\- Je suis indigne d'elle et je la dégrade... Conclut-il

\- En aucun cas.

Lancel l'observa.

\- Tu serais indigne si tu ne te posais pas toutes ces questions. Tu t'en poses trop d'ailleurs. La réponse est simple, mon fils. Tu aimes cette femme. Le Seigneur t'a envoyé vers elle pour te sauver, y compris de toi-même et c'est ton amour pour elle qui te permet de continuer à avancer.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer... J'ai commis bien trop d'erreurs, d'horreurs...

\- Est-elle au courant ?

\- Elle me défend même face à mes détracteurs...

\- Si le Seigneur t'a envoyé vers une femme qui t'accepte tel que tu es, avec qui tu es le plus honnête, alors je pense qu'il te juge digne de l'aimer. Je crois que tu as peur, mon enfant. Tu as peur d'aimer. Tu veux l'aimer. Mais quelque chose te retient. Et ces chaînes, seul toi peut les briser, et non Dieu. Tu dois avant tout te pardonner.

Il avait peur de l'aimer ? Bien sûr qu'il avait peur de l'aimer ! L'amour en lui-même le terrifiait ! Le seul amour qu'il avait connu sur le plan sentimental, c'était Cersei. Il lui avait offert son cœur, il avait crû qu'il l'aimait, qu'elle l'aimait, qu'il comptait et ce cœur qu'il lui avait offert, elle l'avait piétiné en même temps qu'elle lui avait brisé l'épaule lors de la bataille de la Néra. Après cela, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais aimer. Cela n'en valait pas la peine éprouvée. Et jamais on ne l'aimerait. C'était son nom qu'on aimait. Son physique. Les avantages que sa personne apportait. On s'en foutait royalement de sa personnalité, de ses goûts, de ses peurs, de ses aspirations, de ses rêves... Parce qu'il ne comptait pas, il n'avait jamais compté, il ne compterait jamais. Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il l'aimer ? Et puis, il y avait eu Marina... Marina qui avait le chic pour briser tous les murs qu'il avait pu ériger autour de son cœur déjà bien raccommodé et fragilisé par le jeu des trônes.

\- Si tu as peur mon fils, tu peux t'éloigner d'elle.

S'éloigner... Vivre sans elle... Cela l'effraya encore plus. Non pas pour les raisons matérielles. Parce que Marina était la seule à le comprendre vraiment, avec qui il pouvait s'ouvrir, se confier, sans crainte, sans honte. Combien de fois avait-elle séché ses larmes ? Combien de fois avait-elle chassé ses cauchemars ? Combien de fois l'avait-elle bercé ? Sans elle, il devenait fou. Sans elle...

Il mourrait.

C'était aussi simple que cela. Il avait besoin d'elle. C'était à lui à se contrôler. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Marina l'aimait de cette manière. Comment lui était-elle devenue si indispensable ? Il l'aimait... Encore un miracle qu'elle avait réalisé... Encore une fois, il était tombé amoureux de la seule femme qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Il remercia le prêtre et trouva un endroit au calme pour essayer de se ressaisir.

Les voies des Sept Dieux étaient décidément impénétrables.

 **A Suivre**


	12. Jalons

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones n'est pas ma propriété, sinon Lancel ne serait pas mort dans la saison 6. Il ne serait même jamais mort d'ailleurs. Cersei, rend-moi mon Lancel !

Résumé : Il aurait dû mourir dans cette explosion... Ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde... Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?

 **Lancel à Dunkerque - Renaissance**

 **Chapitre 11 : Jalons**

Quand Lancel était arrivé chez Marina après six mois d'hospitalisation, l'hiver battait son plein. Puis la neige avait cédé sa place aux fleurs, puis les fleurs à la chaleur ardente, pour se transformer en feuilles rougeoyantes puis redevenir neige dans un cycle parfait et immuable. Cela faisait désormais un an et demi qu'il avait fait une entrée fracassante dans la vie de celle qui l'avait recueilli. Il y avait eu des dates, des petites pierres pour parsemer le calendrier de moments, de joie ou de peine.

L'anniversaire de Lancel.

Il avait été assez surpris que la conversion du calendrier de Westeros vers celui de la France avait été parfaite. Bien sûr, il avait ses papiers administratifs, ceux qui étaient mystérieusement apparus quand il avait été emmené d'urgence au CHD de la ville, indiquant sa naissance en janvier 1993. Mais en faisant les calculs, il s'était rendu compte que la date sur cette carte en plastique était l'équivalent de celle qui l'avait vue naître à Port Lannis des années plus tôt. Ce qui l'avait encore plus surpris, c'était que Marina s'en était souvenu. Qu'elle avait voulu le fêter. Il n'était pas encore en très grande forme, pour autant, elle avait rapporté un gâteau au citron après le travail, qu'elle avait commandé exprès des jours à l'avance, sachant que c'était son préféré. Elle s'était gardée de mettre une bougie dessus. Le matin, sur le petit mot qu'elle lui laissait toujours, elle lui avait écrit _« Joyeux anniversaire ! »_ et il avait senti toute son énergie et sa joie. Le soir, elle avait essayé de refaire un plat de Westeros qu'il aimait. Le résultat avait été mitigé. Elle n'était pas une grande cuisinière, même si ce qu'elle faisait était correct, et ce de son propre aveu, et il n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce qu'il y avait comme ingrédient ou de la manière de l'accommoder. Pour autant, l'attention avait rendu l'expérience délicieuse à ses yeux. Parce qu'elle s'en souciait et qu'elle avait essayé de tout son cœur. Elle avait même tenu à lui offrir un cadeau : les fameux portraits de son père, des moineaux, de toutes les personnes ayant compté dans sa vie. Même celui de sa mère était là, vue par un artiste. Il avait été heureux, sincèrement heureux, mais revoir les revoir, alors que presque tous étaient morts, que d'autres le croyaient morts et le pleuraient peut-être, alors que lui était au chaud, avec une part de gâteau devant lui, ajoutait un peu d'amertume à cette joie. Marina avait eu un cadeau parfait, c'était lui qui était défectueux. Comme toujours. Il était réellement heureux de pouvoir les voir à nouveau, qu'ils soient de nouveau avec lui d'une nouvelle façon, pour autant, il s'était instinctivement mordu la langue pour essayer de se retenir de pleurer. Et encore une fois, Marina avait semblé comprendre, car elle avait gentiment serré son épaule avec sa main dans un geste amical. Sa gène était d'autant plus grande qu'il avait privé Marina de la célébration de ses vingt-quatre ans.

C'était le jour de ses vingt-quatre ans, la veille de Noël, qu'il était revenu de la clinique et elle avait annoncé à ses proches qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul la veille de cette fête si importante dans ce monde ou dans les jours qui suivaient. Ils avaient compris et avaient loué son bon cœur et étaient passés dans la journée pour l'embrasser et lui offrir ses présents. Les autres membres de sa famille l'avaient vue de la même manière dans le courant de la semaine. Lancel savait ce qu'était Noël. Grâce à la télévision à l'hôpital, il en savait assez pour en connaître la place qu'il prenait dans la société, combien le réveillon de cette fête était presque sacré pour eux. Et pourtant, pour lui, elle avait sacrifié ce moment en famille, cette célébration, en plus de celle du jour de sa venue au monde. Elle avait déclaré qu'elle n'était pas seule, ce qui n'était pas faux, il était avec elle. Pourtant, il ne le méritait pas. Il la privait des siens et elle restait encore avec lui, soucieuse de son sort. Il aurait pu s'en sortir seul pour une soirée. Il n'était pas bien vivace de toute façon, il aurait pris les médicaments qu'on lui avait donné et il se serait couché bien vite. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dormi, cependant il n'aurait été un dérangement pour personne. Mais non. Elle était restée avec lui, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit seul en cette nuit spéciale, lui, l'étranger qui avait ruiné son salon et sans doute sa vie. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle semblait apprécier ce premier réveillon de Noël et ce premier anniversaire avec lui. Elle avait même osé dire que son plus beau cadeau, c'était qu'il soit en vie, à ses côtés. La soirée avait été douce, elle avait essayé de lui montrer plus de choses de son monde à travers les films, les séries ou autres. Il était resté éveillé jusque minuit mais, éreinté, il était parti se coucher peu après les douze coups marquant la naissance d'un jour nouveau.

Puis il y eut des fêtes qu'il ne connaissait pas mas qu'il découvrit, grâce à Marina et aussi grâce à sa famille, qui l'invitait à les fêter avec eux, comme Pâques.

Il y eut le fameux 26 juin, le jour où tout avait basculé.

Cela faisait un an que Lancel était arrivé de manière toute aussi mystérieuse que catastrophique dans l'appartement de celle qui veillait sur lui.

Cela faisait un an que Cersei avait lancé sa vengeance.

Cela faisait un an que Kevan, que le Grand Moineau, que les amis de Lancel, avaient été assassinés et qu'il avait manqué de mourir.

Marina avait intérieurement appréhendé cette date. Au-delà de la pierre de la première année de vie commune que cette date posait, elle craignait comment Lancel allait le vivre. Il avait essayé tant bien que mal de mettre cet épisode de sa vie de côté, pour tout simplement survivre et tenter de guérir. Elle savait qu'il avait la mémoire des dates. Il avait étrangement paru égal à lui-même toute la journée. Mûe par une intuition, elle alla vérifier discrètement comment il allait avant d'aller se coucher, tentant elle-même de ne pas penser à l'anniversaire de la nuit d'horreur qu'elle avait vécu, là où son cœur avait été en proie à tant de d'émotions aussi contraires qu'intenses. Lancel était en vie et c'était tout ce qui importait. Elle observa sa chambre à travers l'interstice de la porte. Il regardait les portraits de ceux qu'il avait perdu et un faible son confirma ce qu'elle avait pensé. Elle entra sans un bruit et l'enlaça doucement par derrière, sa tête se posant sur son épaule. La main du jeune homme se posa sur la sienne et il continua à évacuer sa douleur. Ce soir-là, ce fut ensemble, lui niché dans les bras de sa protectrice, que Morphée les trouva et enlaça les amoureux platoniques.

Leur amour...

En était au même point qu'avant.

L'un et l'autre s'étaient bien gardés de s'ouvrir à propos de leurs sentiments et de la nature de ceux-ci. Marina les avait mis de côté pour privilégier l'amitié et la confiance qu'ils avaient forgés avec le temps et contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, elle en tirait des réconforts et du plaisir. Cela lui suffisait. Ce n'était pas comme si Lancel pouvait l'aimer en retour, selon elle. Lancel, quant à lui, ne voyait pas l'intérêt de les lui avouer. Il fallait d'abord qu'il accepte l'idée folle qu'il était tombé amoureux, une nouvelle fois. De ne pas avoir peur d'aimer. De toute façon, cet amour, il ne pouvait pas le tuer, alors il essaya de faire ce que le prêtre lui avait conseillé : un travail sur soi.

Apprendre à se pardonner.

C'était là le plus dur. Car même s'il essayait de se marteler les phrases de Marina en tête, de se convaincre lui-même que tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit était vrai, le problème de fond était plus qu'il se détestait, pétri des mots qu'on avait pu lui rabâcher quand il était écuyer puis chevalier. Il essayait de prendre tous les mots de Marina et de les laisser infuser dans sa tête, dans son cerveau, puis dans son cœur, pour qu'ils se répandent en lui. Cela marchait un tout petit peu sur le plan de la culpabilité. Elle était devenue plus une gène, ce qui était une amélioration, ou tout du moins, il l'espérait.

Le dix-sept décembre 2017, Marina était excitée comme une puce. Tous les ans, pour la période des fêtes, une fête foraine s'installait le long du canal exutoire de sa ville. Pour elle, cela ne sentait vraiment Noël que quand les étals de réglisses américains envahissaient la route et la place Jean Bart. Elle avait pour habitude de s'en acheter mais aussi de faire au moins un tour de son manège préféré : la pieuvre. Lancel trouva que cela lui allait bien, elle qui appréciait le personnage de Theon Greyjoy. Il était quatorze heures et la foire avait enfin débuté, la musique résonnait au loin.

\- Tu veux venir ? Lui demanda-t-elle

Il enfila ses chaussures et ensemble, ils prirent la direction de la foire. Il n'y avait pas encore trop de monde, aussi circuler était facile. Lancel observait les différents manèges, les stands, les jeux. Beaucoup de manèges à sensations. Il savait que Marina ne monterait pas dedans, étant de nature assez sensible au niveau de l'oreille interne. C'était bruyant et vivant, comme la capitale. Mais il ne s'attendait pas aux bruits des machines : des bruits de fausses explosions, des lumières fortes, notamment des lumières vertes. En une seule seconde, ce n'était plus Dunkerque et le canal menant vers la caserne de pompiers qu'il voyait, c'était le souterrain sous le septuaire. Les barils. Le feu grégeois. Il n'entendait même plus les musiques, les gens qui passaient. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était ce vert phosphorescent, cette bougie presque morte, tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était sa respiration, ses gémissements d'efforts et de douleur, les battements apeurés de son cœur. Il ne sut pas comment il le fit mais il se stoppa net et attrapa la main de Marina d'un coup sec. C'était tout ce que son esprit arrivait à lui intimer. Marina. Marina. Marina. Elle se retourna, surprise par sa poigne. Elle le découvrit blanc, le regard perdu, son esprit bien ailleurs, son être respirant l'angoisse.

\- Mais quelle conne ! Se blâma-t-elle

Lancel allait mieux mais elle aurait dû penser à tout ce qu'il y avait là, mais non ! Elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle et c'était lui qui payait les pots cassés. Elle se rapprocha de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. La chaleur de sa présence et le fait de la sentir près de lui le sortirent de sa transe. Elle revit alors le Lancel qu'elle avait connu au tout début : celui qui l'avait vue depuis son lit, après avoir été sauvé une première fois de la mort. Elle le guida doucement vers une sortie, passant par l'arrière des stands. Arrivés face à la caserne des pompiers, elle tourna vers la droite et commença à remonter vers le centre-ville. Là, elle le fit s'asseoir sur un banc un peu reculé avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Elle lui tendit un sac plastique où se trouvaient des réglisses américains, pour qu'il en pioche un. Le fait de manger semblait l'aider un peu, il avait l'air de retrouver ses esprits.

\- Je suis désolée, Lancel... S'excusa-t-elle

Il tenta de lui sourire pour la réconforter.

\- Lancel, dis-moi... Tu crois toujours en les Sept ?

Il l'observa un peu tristement.

\- Je croirai toujours en eux. C'est en moi, je ne peux pas faire autrement. J'ai été élevé par un père qui, sans être pratiquant, a toujours dit que la religion avait sa place et une mère pieuse qui prie sept fois par jour... C'est juste que... Je ne sais plus ce qu'ils attendent de moi... La seule chose qui fait sens dans tout ce merdier, c'est toi... Tu es la Mère incarnée...

\- Je ne suis pas la jeune fille ?

\- Un mélange, peut-être... Je ne sais plus...

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes mal là-bas...

Un silence douloureux s'installa.

\- Il y a toujours le marché de Noël pas très loin... Tenta-t-il, ne voulant pas gâcher leur sortie par une fin sombre

Elle acquiesça et une fois Lancel remis, ils se dirigèrent vers la place Jean Bart, à cinq minutes de là. Le marché de Noël de Dunkerque était surtout composé de cabanes en bois où on vendait des objets artisanaux, du fait main, des douceurs. Dans le fond, il y avait des attrape-peluches. Si elles émettaient des lumières et faisaient du bruit, cela était des lumières plus douces et ce que l'on entendait était des petites musiques d'accompagnement. L'un des autres péchés mignons de Marina en période de fêtes était de regarder les prix dans les attrape-peluches et de tenter d'en gagner une. Elle adorait les peluches et craquait toujours, en éternelle enfant. Elle repéra un petit lionceau et décida d'essayer de l'avoir. Pour plusieurs raisons. Elle la trouvait mignonne mais c'était aussi l'un des surnoms qu'elle avait pour Lancel sur internet, sur la page Facebook qu'elle tenait. Elle se souvenait encore de la tête de celui-ci quand il l'avait découverte, de ses yeux quand il avait lu les débats qu'elle avait fait dans lesquels elle le défendait corps et âme. Sans pardonner ses erreurs, sans les omettre, elle était encore et toujours son alliée indéfectible. Elle se concentra sur sa pince mais malgré ses efforts, elle ne parvint pas à l'avoir. La géométrie dans l'espace et elle, cela faisait deux, elle avait un problème ophtalmologique qui lui rendait difficile l'évaluation des distances.

\- Je peux ? Proposa Lancel

Il se mit à sa place et se concentra sur sa cible. Impressionnant les gens autour de lui, il parvint à attraper le lionceau du premier coup. Il le ramassa dans la trappe et le tendit à Marina. Elle eut un sourire magnifique en le remerciant. Il bénit le ciel pour le vent, cela donnait une explication pour ses joues rouges et personne ne pouvait entendre son cœur battre la chamade. La regardant observer la peluche, il se dit qu'il devait se montrer meilleur pour elle. Elle avait fait tellement pour lui ! Il essayerait de s'améliorer, de changer, de guérir un peu plus, quitte à se faire aider.

Pour lui, pour mieux vivre.

Mais avant tout pour elle.

 **A Suivre**


	13. Retrouvailles

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones n'est pas ma propriété, sinon Lancel ne serait pas mort dans la saison 6. Il ne serait même jamais mort d'ailleurs. Cersei, rend-moi mon Lancel !

Résumé : Il aurait dû mourir dans cette explosion... Ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde... Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?

 **Lancel à Dunkerque - Renaissance**

 **Chapitre 12 : Retrouvailles**

L'orage faisait gronder le ciel dunkerquois. Tout en se concentrant sur sa broderie, Marina ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à celui qui avait secoué le ciel dans la nuit du 29 au 30 août 2015. Elle s'en souvenait bien, cette nuit-là, elle effectuait son dernier jour de son travail saisonnier pour la mairie de sa ville, en tant qu'agent de voirie. Elle avait attendu sagement une accalmie pour quitter son abri et se diriger vers le local. Elle gardait un œil sur Lancel, craignant que le tonnerre puissant ne lui déclenche une autre attaque de panique. Pourtant, il semblait bien calme, comme habitué à la chose, installé confortablement sur le canapé, plongé dans son roman. Après tout, il était de la région de Port-Lannis, et même si leurs orages n'étaient rien face à ceux d'Accalmie, peut-être étaient-ils tout aussi violents ? Elle l'étudia brièvement. Ses cheveux avaient encore poussé et il était désormais la copie carbone, tout du moins sur le plan physique, du jeune homme qu'il avait été dans la saison 2. Avec un peu plus de muscles aussi. Il était rasé de près. Elle eut un sourire. Quand il avait été à l'hôpital, encore trop faible pour agir à sa guise, une légère pilosité faciale avait fait son apparition et il avait détesté cela. Plus jeune, il avait bien tenté d'avoir une barbe, mais n'ayant pas aimé le rendu, il s'en était débarrassé et se contentait d'un visage lisse. Et Marina devait admettre une chose : elle qui n'était pas fan des moustaches, des barbes, sauf sur des personnages de jeux vidéos, elle l'avait trouvé beau avec ce nouvel ornement. Une autre preuve que ses avis pouvaient changer. Et puis, c'était Lancel. Pour elle, un rien le rendait encore plus superbe que d'habitude, et cela, c'était son côté fangirl qui le lui intimait. Mais le côté femme avait également aimé ce début de barbe.

\- Peut-être étais-je déjà amoureuse à l'époque. Songea-t-elle. J'ai toujours aimé Lancel. J'ai aimé celui des livres, celui de la série, peut-être suis-je tombée amoureuse dès que je l'ai vu en chair et en os chez moi... Mais je ne l'ai pas su, car ma peur avait pris le pas sur ma tête.

Elle pensa à son évolution. Dire qu'il marchait désormais aussi bien qu'avant ! Sans aucune aide, même si parfois, quand il fatiguait, on voyait une très légère claudication. Les visites médicales étaient très espacées et il était bientôt question de leur arrêt, du moment qu'il faisait attention. Le médecin généraliste faisait désormais très bien l'affaire. Un coup de tonnerre claqua, résonnant dans la pièce. Marina se rappela sa fanfiction, son délire où Lancel était venu à Dunkerque suite à un orage qui l'avait transporté chez elle alors qu'elle regardait la saison 2 de Game of Thrones. Dire que cela s'était réalisé, même si cela n'avait pas été de la même manière ! Un autre coup de tonnerre et une étrange lumière bleue. Là, elle commença à s'inquiéter, c'était comme dans sa vieille fanfiction ! Lancel semblait l'avoir remarqué, car il avait fermé son livre et la tranquillité avait fait place à la surprise sur ses traits.

\- Marina... C'est la même lumière... C'est la même que celle que j'ai vu avant que...

Sa voix se brisa, n'osant pas finir sa phrase. La jeune femme réfléchit. Lancel avait vu cette lumière avant de se sentir tomber et d'atterrir chez elle. Etait-ce le temps pour lui de rentrer chez lui ? Elle sentit son cœur se pincer à cette idée. Lancel devant repartir chez lui et elle, seule, avec ses souvenirs... Elle se détesta pour être aussi égoïste. Mais c'était pus fort qu'elle, elle voulait qu'il reste avec elle. La vie sans lui lui paraissait bien vide et morne, aussi cliché que cela pouvait paraître. Un autre coup de tonnerre, le plus puissant et la lumière envahit la pièce. Un bruit sourd retentit, comme la chute de quelque chose sur le sol, ainsi qu'un cri de surprise et de peine. Marina et Lancel se levèrent en même temps et alors que la lumière disparut progressivement, ils découvrirent alors sur le sol une femme qui devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, serrant contre elle une enfant qui approchait certainement des dix ans. Elles se levèrent, un peu secouées. L'aînée s'assura que la plus jeune ne fusse pas blessée. Marina les identifia comme étant de Westeros, de part leurs tenues et leurs coiffures. D'ailleurs, la femme lui était familière et lui rappelait l'un des portraits peints par son ami Yue.

\- Non, ça ne peut pas être... Pensa-t-elle

Pourtant, voyant l'expression de stupeur sur le visage de son colocataire, elle devait admettre que son raisonnement tenait la route.

\- Maman ? Tenta timidement Lancel, incertain

La femme se tourna vers lui et alors que ses yeux rencontrèrent le corps du jeune homme, elle eut alors l'expression et le sourire d'une mère découvrant son enfant pour la première fois.

\- Oh, Lancel...

Elle l'enlaça pendant un long moment, une embrassade que Lancel lui rendit, fermant les yeux, profitant de la chaleur maternelle. Marina sourit. Cela faisait des années que la mère et le fils ne s'étaient pas vus. La dernière fois, c'était sans doute lors du départ de Lancel pour la capitale, pour être l'écuyer de Robert Baratheon. Cela semblait si loin ! Dorna lui caressa gentiment la joue, étudiant son visage. Comme elle devait se sentir soulagée de le voir en vie et en bonne santé !

\- Lancel ? Essaya la fillette

\- Janei ?

Le frère et la sœur s'enlacèrent à leur tour.

\- Comme elle a grandi... Pensa-t-il

Marina les étudia. Dorna était de taille moyenne, les cheveux du même blond que ceux de son fils, les yeux d'un vert néanmoins différents. Elle avait un visage ovale et délicat. Elle comprit pourquoi Kevan l'aimait autant, son être respirait la douceur. Elle était loin de la description qu'elle en avait lu, description faite par Cersei d'ailleurs : une petite femme sans menton, menue, et aux jambes de poulet. Janei semblait un peu plus petite que les enfants de son âge. Elle avait des cheveux d'un blond très clair et des yeux du même vert que ceux de Lancel. Elle était déjà d'une beauté saisissante. Elle en briserait des cœurs en grandissant.

\- Que... Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Lancel

\- On se le demande aussi... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cela fait un an et demi que je te cherche.

Marina s'éclipsa et apporta de l'eau, laissant les Lannister entre eux, pour s'expliquer. C'étaient des affaires de famille et elle ne voulait pas s'immiscer.

\- Tu ne restes pas ? S'enquit Lancel

\- Business de famille.

\- Tu parles d'un business... Tu es chez toi, je te rappelle.

Elle s'assit alors, mais resta silencieuse, pour ne pas interférer. Lancel expliqua alors à sa mère toute son épopée, depuis le moment où on l'avait envoyé chercher Cersei pour le procès jusqu'à l'explosion, en passant par l'enfant qui l'avait blessé. Il entreprit ensuite d'expliquer sa présence dans cette ville, les zones d'ombre, mais surtout comment Marina lui avait sauvé la vie et comment elle veillait sur lui, cela sans rien demander en échange, si ce n'était un sourire de temps en temps, si le cœur lui en disait. Il expliqua sa découverte, l'hôpital, sa convalescence, comment son amie l'aidait à s'adapter. Il expliqua aussi le fait que dans ce monde, ils étaient des êtres de littérature, incarnés à l'écran par des comédiens, d'où la connaissance de Marina de leur monde et de leurs personnes, ainsi que le fait qu'elle l'aimait déjà avant leur rencontre. A la fin de son histoire, Dorna fixa Marina du regard.

\- Ma dette envers vous est immense. Dit-elle

\- Vous ne me devez rien, c'est normal, je veux dire... Parvient-elle à bafouiller

Si les compliments lui faisaient plaisir, elle avait toujours du mal à les accepter.

\- D'autres auraient laissé mon fils mourir ou l'auraient abandonné une fois pris en charge ailleurs. Vous l'avez sauvé. Vous lui avez tenu compagnie. Vous l'avez soutenu, nourri, blanchi, logé...

\- Mais ça m'a fait plaisir de l'aider...

Dorna entreprit alors de raconter sa propre histoire. Comment on lui avait annoncé la mort de son mari, et la preuve de celle-ci : on avait retrouvé quelques restes et son badge de main du roi. Marina vit dans les yeux de Lancel une étincelle de douleur. Il avait sans doute espéré, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il avait joui de la même chance que lui. Dorna avait fait mener son enquête et avait su que son fils avait été envoyé hors du septuaire pour aller chercher la reine, elle avait donc nourri l'espoir qu'il vivait encore quelque part, caché pour échapper à l'ire de sa royale cousine, refusant de croire que l'aîné de ses enfants avait péri aussi. Elle ne trouva rien, mais elle resta convaincue qu'il vivait encore, elle refusait de penser qu'il avait trouvé la mort. Cependant, ses recherches furent stériles et alors qu'elle commençait à perdre espoir, lors d'un soir d'orage, une lumière bleue avait envahi sa chambre et elle s'était sentie tomber, avec Janei, comme attirée vers le bas. Puis elle s'était retrouvée dans l'appartement de Marina, découvrant avec bonheur qu'elle avait eu raison de croire en la survie de son premier bébé. Marina se mordit la langue. Elle imaginait sans peine la douleur horrible de cette pauvre femme, dont deux fils avaient été tués parce qu'ils étaient des Lannister, dont l'aîné, né après seize ans de mariage, avait été piégé pour se voir mourir dans le désespoir, suivi par la pulvérisation littérale de son grand amour. Elle l'imaginait sans peine effondrée au sol, en larmes, hurlant sa douleur du plus profond de ses poumons. Cela était cruel et injuste.

\- Vous souhaitez que je rentre à Port-Lannis... Pour être l'héritier de Père...

\- Non, Lancel. Je voulais juste savoir où tu étais, si tu allais bien. Et je vois que c'est le cas. En aucun cas je ne veux que tu rentres à Westeros. Cersei est une folle. Elle a fait tuer son propre oncle. Elle n'a aucun égard pour son sang. J'ai fait profil bas pour préserver Janei. Kevan serait si heureux et rassuré de te savoir si loin de la portée de cette malade ! Tu es en sécurité ici, et en plus, tu as la chance d'avoir une amie sincère. Ta cousine te croit mort. Je ne peux rien souhaiter de mieux.

\- Allez-vous rester ?

\- J'aimerais. Il n'y a plus rien à Westeros pour moi. Mes fils cadets et mon mari sont morts assassinés. Mais je n'ai aucun endroit où aller, mon seul toit, c'est là-bas.

\- C'est un problème vite réglé. Vous êtes les bienvenues chez moi. Lança Marina

Dorna l'observa, comme éberluée.

\- Vous accepteriez ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Avec joie.

\- Oui, et tu dors où ? S'enquit Lancel. Il n'y a que deux chambres ici.

\- Bah, j'ai le canapé. Répondit-elle

\- Non, mais ça va pas ?! Tu ne vas pas dormir sur le canapé alors que tu es chez toi ?! Je dormirai sur le canapé.

\- Tu es chez toi aussi, je te rappelle !

\- Je peux dormir sur un matelas dans le septuaire. Ca devrait te faire plaisir, c'est comme ma version de papier.

\- Ah bah si tu me prends par les sentiments !

La mère de Lancel étudia le duo. Cela la faisait sourire intérieurement. Ils étaient si complices, se taquinant mais dans le respect de l'autre. Cela lui rappelait le doux temps où Kevan lui faisait la cour, leurs premières années de mariage, et même des années après la naissance des jumeaux. Elle comprit mieux la légère angoisse dans la voix de son aîné quand il évoqua le devoir de repartir. Il aimait très certainement cette fille. Oh, elle n'était peut-être pas ce que Kevan avait pu espérer pour lui. Mais il avait trouvé une fille sincère, amicale. C'était bien assez.

\- Après, on peut très bien partager une chambre. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait jamais dormi ensemble, en tout bien tout honneur. Finit par lâcher la maîtresse de maison

Lancel put deviner sa gène, il la ressentait aussi.

\- Ou bien, je peux prendre le canapé. Suggéra l'aînée des femmes

\- Non, surtout pas ! Lancèrent Marina et Lancel en choeur, ce qui la fit rire

On trouva vite un arrangement. La pluie cessa enfin. Marina s'éclipsa pour s'occuper de certaines choses, suivie par une Janei avide de découvrir son nouveau lieu de vie, laissant la mère et le fils ensemble dans le salon. Dorna observa le regard de Lancel suivre son amie. Avant de fixer un point invisible devant lui.

\- Je suis désolé, Mère... Je n'ai pas réussi à sauver Père...

Elle lui prit gentiment la main.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Lancel. Cersei a tué ton père, pas toi. Il aurait été très touché de savoir que tu as voulu le sauver.

\- Il doit avoir honte, j'ai échoué...

\- Il doit être fier, son fils a l'âme d'un héros.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer.

\- Cette fille, tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Il opina de nouveau du chef.

\- T'aime-t-elle en retour ?

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Tu ne penses pas ?

\- Je ne me suis pas confessé.

\- Par la barbe du Père, Lancel ! Qu'attends-tu pour le lui dire ?!

Saisi par la hausse du ton de la voix de sa mère, il avait sursauté. Pourtant, il la regarda avec un sérieux et une gravité rares.

\- Parce que je ne la mérite pas.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? Cette fille te connaît mieux que certains chez nous. Elle semble t'apprécier et t'accepter. Lancel, mon ange, l'amour est une chose merveilleuse. Il serait dommage que tu t'en prives par culpabilité ou par peur. Cette enfant-là, si tu lui confies ton cœur mais qu'elle ne partage pas tes sentiments, elle te le rendra en faisant attention à ne pas l'abîmer.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'aime. Comment j'en suis venu à l'aimer.

\- L'amour ne s'explique pas. Il se vit. Va la voir. Dis-le lui. Ne serait-ce que pour toi. Pour ne pas avoir de regrets. Les Sept t'ont envoyé dans la maison d'une femme qui t'aimait déjà en tant que chimère. Ce n'est pas pour rien. C'est ta deuxième chance. Alors file lui confesser tes sentiments, ou je serai fâchée !

Il ne put retenir un petit rictus et se leva. Marina était dans la cuisine, à vérifier ce qu'elle pouvait utiliser pour le repas du soir.

\- Je peux te parler ? Tenta-t-il

\- Bien sûr. Répondit-elle le dos tourné

\- C'est important... Et difficile à avouer...

Elle lui fit alors face.

\- Tu te rappelles, le jour où je t'ai rattrapée ?

\- Le canapé s'en souvient.

\- Ce jour-là, j'ai compris quelque chose. Quelque chose qui est magnifique en soi mais qui m'effraye... Je... Bon sang, c'était tellement plus facile dans ma tête...

Une intuition envahit la jeune femme, qui se figea. Elle loua le ciel, Lancel ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Une peur panique s'emparait d'elle. Si c'était ce qu'elle croyait, elle espérait qu'elle était en train de rêver, car elle ne savait que trop bien que cela ne pouvait pas se réaliser. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais cela lui laissait toujours la même réaction : l'angoisse.

\- Je...

Il était clairement mal à l'aise et elle prit en compte qu'il était dans le même état qu'elle. Ils formaient une bien belle paire. Elle devinait que le simple fait de formuler sa pensée était pénible car il craignait qu'elle ne brise quelque chose entre eux.

\- Je t'aime... Finit-il par lâcher après un moment, d'une voix faible car étreinte par l'inquiétude de l'attente, de la réaction de l'interlocutée

Elle le regarda un instant avant que la force de la révélation ne la frappe. L'homme qu'elle aimait l'aimait en retour. Lancel Lannister l'aimait. Pourquoi ? Il méritait tellement mieux qu'elle ! Bien sûr qu'elle était heureuse qu'il l'aime, c'était juste si... Si inattendu.

\- Si ça n'est pas réciproque, ce n'est rien... Ajouta-t-il vite, voyant son silence

\- Lancel.

Il la fixa, elle lui sourit. D'une voix claire et dans un état d'esprit tellement lucide qu'elle se surprit elle-même, elle déclara :

\- Je t'aime aussi. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Et si je t'aimais dans les livres, si je t'aimais dans la série, je suis amoureuse de l'homme que tu es.

\- Tu mérites mieux.

\- Toi aussi.

\- C'est toi que je choisis.

\- C'est toi que je choisis. Et même vieille et mourante, c'est encore toi que je choisirai.

Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, elle souriait toujours. Et alors que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans leur toute première étreinte, Lancel comprit une chose :

Les Sept l'avaient envoyé ici pour y être heureux. Marina était sa deuxième chance. Marina était ce bonheur promis.

Il était le plus béni des hommes.

 **A Suivre**


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones n'est pas ma propriété, sinon Lancel ne serait pas mort dans la saison 6. Il ne serait même jamais mort d'ailleurs. Cersei, rend-moi mon Lancel !

Résumé : Il aurait dû mourir dans cette explosion... Ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde... Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?

 **Lancel à Dunkerque - Renaissance**

 **Epilogue**

La vie reprit sa routine habituelle après l'arrivée de Dorna et de Janei. Lancel et Marina partageaient la même chambre depuis que leur relation avait été officialisée, même s'ils n'y faisaient que dormir. Dorna et Janei récupérèrent donc l'ancienne chambre du jeune homme. Comme pour lui jadis, des papiers administratifs apparurent pour les deux nouvelles habitantes. Apparemment, pour ce monde, c'était Dorna l'américaine, pour justifier ainsi le fait que l'on considérait Lancel comme franco-américain. Marina crut s'évanouir en voyant son compte en banque. Un compte commun entre Lancel et elle était désormais de la partie, du jour au lendemain, et quand elle vit le nombre sur le livret, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas un problème de vue.

La fortune de Kevan, léguée à son fils, avait fait le voyage.

On déménagea dans une grande maison et on inscrivit Janei à l'école, comme cela était obligatoire, mais elle ne s'y plaisait pas. Elle trouvait les jeux des autres enfants vulgaires, puérils. Les autres enfants la trouvaient prétentieuse et hautaine, étrange, car elle préférait lire et adorait la musique classique. Par chance, les professeurs voyaient bien qu'elle n'était pas ainsi par méchanceté. Au contraire, elle était plus que ravie d'avoir pu aider un enfant de maternelle avec ses lacets de chaussures. Elle n'hésitait pas à expliquer des points des leçons à d'autres élèves. Elle partageait ses cahiers, elle avait des mots gentils. Il était simplement clair qu'elle venait d'un autre milieu et ayant trois frères bien plus âgés qu'elle, elle avait été stimulée plus vite ou autrement. D'ailleurs, dans son dossier, on faisait bien mention qu'elle avait eu une instruction à domicile avant d'entrer dans le système classique. Marina comprenait la situation aisément. Elle avait eu des précepteurs à Westeros. Elle avait un niveau plus élevé que ceux qui partageaient les leçons qu'elle recevait. Quand Lancel s'inquiéta du malheur de sa petite sœur, qui allait là-bas la mort dans l'âme, Marina résuma en une phrase tout ce que Janei ressentait à propos de l'école et de ce qui s'y rattachait :

Elle s'y faisait royalement chier.

Et comme malheureusement, on était dans la culture du nivellement par le bas, la pauvre ne pouvait que subir en silence, attendant que les autres puissent la rattraper, alors qu'hélas, c'était presque impossible. Il y avait toujours la solution de sauter des classes. On fit alors passer des évaluations à Janei. Et quand on se rendit compte que la jeune fille de dix ans pouvait prétendre entrer au lycée avec ses connaissances, on se demanda ce qui valait mieux pour elle. Janei déclara qu'elle attendrait, qu'elle monterait les marches des classes comme tout le monde. Les enseignants la voyaient en petit génie. Elle savait bien que c'était uniquement dû à une instruction différente. Son mode de vie n'avait pas été le même. Elle voulait s'adapter à son nouveau monde, par détonner encore plus. Tant pis, elle se ferait donc chier à l'école, elle pouvait se le permettre, elle s'occuperait autrement et discrètement sans empêcher l'instruction des autres. Et puis, il y avait des enfants sympathiques dans l'école, alors les récréations ne lui semblaient pas trop longues. Les autres enfants comprirent vite qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'ils pensaient qu'elle était et Marina fut rassurée, elle allait être une bonne élève, mais une bonne élève appréciée par ses pairs.

De son côté, Marina profitait de l'état de béatitude dans lequel elle était plongée depuis qu'elle vivait le rêve de toutes les fangirls : être la petite-amie officielle de son idole. Mais Lancel semblait hésitant en amour. Elle comprenait. Il y avait eu Cersei. Et si dans les livres, elle riait à ses blagues, elle le laissait la courtiser en privé, elle écoutait quand il lui chantait des chansons d'amour, dans la série, il était très clair que son esprit le déshumanisait et toutes les marques d'affection qu'il aurait pu avoir, il avait du les ravaler, de peur d'être rejeté, ou pire. Un jour, alors qu'elle s'affairait en cuisine, il osa l'enlacer doucement par l'arrière, sa tête se posant dans le creux de son cou. Elle sourit et serra ses mains qui s'étaient jointes devant son ventre. Depuis ce simple geste, tout doucement, il s'autorisait de plus en plus de témoignages de son affection, pour la plus grande joie de la jeune femme, jusqu'au jour où ils ne firent qu'un. Marina avait un peu peur. Elle désirait Lancel, elle voulait ce moment, mais elle avait peur. Peur qu'il ne soit déçu par son apparence. Elle s'aimait, et pourtant, à l'idée de se retrouver nue face à lui, qu'elle aimait de tout son être, elle se souvint avec objectivité de son corps et de ses défauts. Elle avait peur qu'il ne la trouve repoussante. Il avait eu pour amante la plus belle femmes des Sept Royaumes. Elle devait être si fade comparée à Cersei ! Elle était plus petite, plus grosse, moins bien taillée, plus paysanne, alors que Cersei... Cersei, c'était une déesse. Elle savait comment était le corps de Cersei, elle l'avait vu dans l'épisode final de la saison 5. Elle ne faisait clairement pas le poids. De son côté, lui aussi avait peur. Peur que les cicatrices qu'il pouvait avoir ne rappellent à la femme qu'il aimait des souvenirs douloureux. Et même s'il avait été l'amant d'une reine, il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Il avait déjà couché. Mais il n'avait jamais fait l'amour. Il avait été vu en sex toy, et non en homme épris. L'envie était là, pour sa plus grande honte. Il se rappelait quand il avait désiré Marina pour la première fois. Ce jour-là, il n'avait rien mangé et s'il ne s'était pas flagellé, c'était parce qu'il n'y avait pas de martinet de disponible et parce que Marina aurait été en colère après lui. Le sexe lui faisait peur car c'était sa luxure passée qui l'avait envoyé dans une vie infernale. Et le pire, c'était que Marina le savait. Elle l'avait compris. Comment pouvait-il lui imposer cela ? De quel droit ? Alors que normalement, un tel acte, c'était l'union charnelle de deux âmes éprises pour ne faire qu'un sur tous les plans ? Pourtant, quand il la vit aussi tendue que lui, il fut surpris. Elle avait peur aussi. Et quand elle lui avoua pourquoi, il comprit qu'ils avaient tous les deux leurs démons. Et qu'ils réfléchissaient beaucoup trop. Ils se laissèrent aller et leurs angoisses furent vaincues alors que les murs de leur chambre étaient les témoins silencieux de leur première relation intime.

Ce fut la première où Lancel ne se sentait ni sale ni honteux après l'acte.

 _XXXXX_

\- Et si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais !

Dorna observait avec fierté son petit garçon qui se tenait devant le maire de Dunkerque. Son petit garçon... Un homme désormais. Un homme qui faisait un mariage d'amour. Elle eut une pensée pour son propre mari, se souvenant de leur union. Si elle fut attristée qu'il ne fusse pas présent pour assister à cela, elle savait que depuis les Sept Paradis, il veillait sur leur enfant et il devait être aussi heureux qu'elle ne l'était. Lancel avait trouvé l'amour, une alliée sincère, pour avancer. Non loin d'elle, la grand-mère paternelle de sa nouvelle bru pleurait, bénissant le bon Dieu d'avoir envoyé Lancel. Sa seule petite-fille se mariait enfin, après des années de célibat et de paroles pour prêcher son bonheur de célibataire. Elle savait qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal. Mais Dorna savait une chose, si Lancel et Marina se mariaient, c'était avant tout pour eux. La question de leur mariage leur était venue naturellement. Ils s'aimaient. Marina se considérait comme l'épouse de Lancel et Lancel se considérait comme son époux. Ils vivaient déjà ensemble comme mari et femme. Se marier, ce n'était qu'officialiser une évidence. C'était s'octroyer le droit de s'appeler époux devant tous. Et c'était remercier les Dieux. Marina le voyait ainsi. Ils avaient envoyé Lancel chez elle, ils lui avaient sauvé la vie, il avait eu droit à une seconde chance. Et s'ils n'étaient pas fâchés de voir deux êtres qui s'aimaient se le prouver sur tous les plans, c'était leur rendre les honneurs que de se marier. Ainsi, leurs ébats étaient ceux de deux personnes liées par un lien autre que l'amour, qui s'ajoutait à celui-ci, un lien sacré. Et elle savait que cela comptait pour Lancel. Il le lui avait confié un jour. S'il n'y avait pas eu toute cette merde avec le roi, avec la reine, en dehors du fait de devenir chevalier, son rêve, c'était de fonder une famille comme celle de son père. Il s'en était rendu indigne avec sa conduite. Pourtant, sa vie avait été épargnée lors de l'attentat du septuaire de Baelor. Cela devait vouloir dire quelque chose. Marina avait envisagé de se marier à l'église, connaissant l'importance de la religion pour son fiancé, mais elle n'était pas baptisée. Pour sa plus grande surprise, il la dissuada de se convertir à la hâte pour être autorisée à s'unir dans un lieu saint. Elle avait déjà tant fait, renoncé à beaucoup ! La mairie, c'était suffisant. Et quand ils s'échangèrent les anneaux, quand ils annoncèrent à la face du monde leur désir de se chérir, de s'aimer, de se soutenir, ils surent une chose :

Leur amour serait éternel.

Quelques jours plus tard, dans le cimetière de Saint Pol sur Mer, un caveau apparut.

Kevan, Martyn et Willem aussi étaient désormais des lions dunkerquois.

 _XXXXX_

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi. Dit Marina

\- Encore ? Mais tu me gâtes. Répondit Lancel en l'embrassant

C'était le soir et ils se préparaient à aller dormir après une journée merveilleuse mais éreintante :

Les vingt-cinq printemps de Lancel.

Son épouse avait tenu à lui organiser un anniversaire plus joyeux que celui qu'il avait eu l'année précédente. Et entre la famille et les amis, il n'avait plus su où donner de la tête mais il avait été sincèrement heureux. Sa joie était la plus belle récompense pour elle.

Elle s'approcha de lui, lui prit la main et la posa sur son ventre.

Son visage se changea, faisant place à la stupeur.

\- Tu ? Murmura-t-il, incrédule

\- Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour.

Il eut le plus beau des sourires avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

 _XXXXX_

Dorna était excitée comme une puce à l'idée d'être grand-mère et de mémoire d'homme, on avait rarement vu un jeune homme aussi impliqué dans la grossesse de sa femme. Lancel s'informait, était pleins de petites attentions, tout en prenant garde à ne pas infantiliser Marina ou à l'étouffer. Et elle, à qui la maternité faisait peur, le fait que c'était un bout de Lancel qui grandissait en elle apaisait toutes les angoisses qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Bien sûr, elle gardait en tête que cet enfant était sa propre personne avant d'être l'enfant de son mari, mais elle adorait Lancel. Elle ne pouvait qu'aimer attendre sa descendance. Très souvent, le matin, quand Marina se réveillait, son mari l'enlaçait, sa main reposant sur son ventre grandissant. Elle avait vu son émerveillement face aux photos, aux échographies, quand il avait senti l'enfant bouger pour la première fois. Il aimait déjà ce petit être de toutes ses forces. C'était son lionceau et le premier qui lui ferait du mal, ou qui tenterait, l'entendrait rugir. On promit à Dorna que si l'enfant était un garçon, on le prénommerait Kevan. Elle fut touchée mais gênée. Elle avait l'impression de voler le choix aux futurs parents. Marina déclara qu'elle aimait le prénom et qu'elle serait honorée que son fils fusse prénommé en hommage à l'homme qu'était Kevan Lannister. Lancel répliqua qu'il avait toujours été question pour lui de nommer l'un de ses fils d'après son père.

Le 14 août, comme un autre signe de la bienveillance des Dieux ou du Destin, le jour de l'anniversaire de Kevan, Marina accoucha. Ce fut une fille, que l'on prénomma Kenna. Le prénom existait, il était américain, il y avait l'hommage à Kevan. L'enfant avait déjà les cheveux de son père.

Et alors que Lancel berçait doucement sa fille, sous les yeux aimants et attendris Marina, allongée dans leur lit, il se vit confirmer de nombreuses vérités :

Oui, les voies des Sept Dieux étaient impénétrables.

Mais ils veillaient sur eux, sur chacun d'entre eux, prêts à accorder la miséricorde ou la justice.

Il lui avait accordé une renaissance.

 **FIN**


	15. Bonus: Pensées d'une robe de bure

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones n'est pas ma propriété, sinon Lancel ne serait pas mort dans la saison 6. Il ne serait même jamais mort d'ailleurs. Cersei, rend-moi mon Lancel !

Résumé : Il aurait dû mourir dans cette explosion... Ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde... Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?

Note de l'auteur : Ce petit chapitre est un bonus, une réponse au défi n°21 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Les conditions imposées étaient : Cent mots minimum, raconter une romance du point de vue d'un objet, insérer les mots et groupes de mots « tulipe », « chapeau » et « tout compte fait ».

 **Lancel à Dunkerque – Renaissance**

 **Bonus : Pensées d'une robe de bure**

\- Lancel, qu'est-ce que je fais de ta robe de bure ?

La main de Marina était encore sur moi, alors que j'étais dépliée sur une table, pour vérifier si je n'étais pas abîmée. Grâce à ses soins, les mites s'étaient tenues éloignées de moi. Marina m'avait de suite fait penser à une tulipe et les jours qui avaient suivi m'avaient confirmé ce sentiment. Une petite chose ronde, jaune car les cheveux blonds et teints, à la fraîcheur et la douceur printanières.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que la femme de mon propriétaire me touchait.

La première fois, j'étais pleine du sang de Lancel, blessé et mourant et elle n'avait pas eu peur de se salir, me touchant, se couvrant de sang, en tentant de comprimer sa plaie. Puis, elle m'avait lavée, séchée et j'avais été rangée dans une armoire, à l'abri de tout. Elle ne m'avait pas touchée depuis, considérant que je ne lui appartenais pas. Et dans un sens, j'étais à l'époque l'une des dernières choses que Lancel avait de Westeros. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente violé dans son intimité. Il était dans un monde nouveau dont il ignorait tout et j'étais là, une béquille rassurante, mais aussi un souvenir assez cruel que ce qu'il avait vécu n'était pas un rêve. Elle lui laissait le choix, ce qu'on lui avait rarement laissé auparavant.

\- Si tu pouvais la rafraîchir... Je ne veux pas m'en séparer. Répondit-il

Il était en train de bercer leur fille, les joues rougies car malade. Elle semblait se calmer et se plaire dans les bras paternels. Lancel ne demandait pas mieux, dans le fond. Il avait aimé cet enfant dès qu'il avait su qu'elle était nichée en son épouse.

Quelque part, cela me soulageait qu'il ne voulait pas me jeter.

\- C'est idiot, je sais... Ajouta-t-il

Marina sourit avant de l'embrasser chastement.

\- Ca n'a rien d'idiot. C'est un peu une part de toi, de ton ancienne vie. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu ne la portes plus que tu n'es plus un moineau, tu en es toujours un, à ta manière.

Il finit par lui sourire. Marina avait le don de le faire sourire.

De le faire se questionner aussi.

Car comme il avait changé à son contact !

Et sans qu'elle n'y travaille, car elle n'avait pas voulu le changer, elle l'acceptait tel qu'il était et c'était cela qui l'avait le plus secoué au début de leur cohabitation. Elle le connaissait mieux que personne à cause de livres, d'une série. Il ne la connaissait pas. Et pourtant, c'était chez elle que les Sept Dieux l'avait envoyé alors que le feu grégeois allait l'incinérer, c'était elle qui l'avait veillé à l'hôpital, c'était elle qui l'avait accueilli chez elle, c'était elle qui l'avait aidé à se reconstruire. Elle avait aidé avec tous les soins, elle avait écouté tous les doutes, séché toutes les larmes, fait fuir tous les cauchemars. Oh, bien sûr, Lancel avait fait le plus gros du boulot. Mais se sentir épaulé, se sentir aimé, aimé vraiment, sans aucune idée derrière la tête, cela avait été d'une aide inestimable.

C'était au point qu'il avait fini par l'aimer.

Qu'il avait fini par ne plus avoir peur d'aimer à nouveau après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Cersei.

Qu'il avait fini par l'épouser.

Qu'il avait fini père d'une petite Kenna, née le jour de l'anniversaire de son défunt père, alors que les Dieux lui avaient accordé la joie que sa mère et sa sœur puissent vivre avec eux, loin de cette terre enflammée et belliqueuse qu'était sa terre natale.

Un véritable tour de force.

Marina était une artiste qui méritait là tous les levers de chapeaux.

Quand on y pensait, tout compte fait, c'était de ça dont Lancel avait eu besoin dès le début. De quelqu'un, étranger aux liens du sang, qui se souciait sincèrement de lui et qui ne voulait pas d'autre cadeau que son amitié. Marina avait quand même envisagé le scénario où Lancel m'aurait remise sur lui, parce qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui. L'amour qu'elle avait pour lui était plus fort que sa peine, elle l'aurait laissé partir. J'étais là quand elle avait fondu en larmes dans la salle de bains, parce qu'elle m'avait sortie pour essayer de me réparer, à l'endroit où cet enfant avait percé mon tissu pour s'enfoncer dans la chair de Lancel. C'était le jour où elle avait réalisé qu'au-delà d'aimer l'homme joué par un acteur, l'homme né des amas d'encre et de lettres, elle était tombée amoureuse de l'homme tout court. D'ailleurs, son _« je suis dans la merde »_ résonnait encore dans mon esprit. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle devrait peut-être faire face un jour à son départ, car après tout, il n'était pas vraiment chez lui, et même si elle le faisait passer avant elle, elle allait souffrir. En gros, elle s'en voulait de l'aimer. Tout comme Lancel se jugeait indigne de l'aimer, à cause de tout ce qu'il avait fait. Franchement, ils s'étaient bien trouvés. Les Sept leur avaient permis de vivre leur amour, loin de la guerre, loin de Cersei.

Kenna bailla, fermant ses yeux et ses petit poings, commençant à s'endormir. Une fois au pays des songes, Lancel la mit dans son berceau, non sans lui embrasser le front et lui répéter, comme il le faisait toujours, que son papa l'aimait, Marina l'observant, attendrie. Elle me prit et m'installa pour mon futur bain, en compagnie de nombreux autres habits. Face à son petit rire, Lancel fut perplexe.

\- Je viens d'imaginer Kenna dans une robe de bure, avec toi dans la tienne. Ca ferait une photo adorable. Un moineau et son oisillon.

Il sourit à son tour, s'accordant le plaisir de l'enlacer.

\- Ou si Kenna veut faire du cosplay un jour. Même si cosplayer son propre père, c'est tout un concept. Plaisanta-t-il

Avant même sa naissance, ils avaient discutés ensemble s'ils devaient dire la vérité à Kenna sur les origines de Lancel ou si ils devaient juste la laisser dans l'ignorance pour qu'elle se fonde dans la masse. Puis, ils s'étaient dit qu'ils verraient cela en temps voulu. Ils avaient la chance de s'aimer, d'avoir un enfant, Lancel d'avoir sa mère et sa sœur tout près de lui alors qu'il avait fait le deuil de les revoir un jour. Et surtout, il n'était pas seul, il ne serait plus jamais seul.

Alors que l'eau commençait à imprégner mes tissus, je pensai à ce que Lancel avait dit un jour, lors d'une de ses prières aux Sept, alors que Marina dormait, Kenna non loin, revenues toutes les deux de la maternité :

Plus que de la miséricorde ou du pardon, c'était là une renaissance qu'ils lui avaient accordé.

 **FIN**


End file.
